Becoming Elizabeth
by Sea9262
Summary: Elizabeth suffers the same injury as Jason and after two years returns to PC and mayhem. They may be the end.
1. You are now Entering Port Charles

Becoming Elizabeth  
Sea'Wana  
R  
I worship I could never own  
Summary: Elizabeth suffers the same injury as Jason and after two years returns to PC and mayhem.  
  
  
May 1, 2003  
  
She woke up to voices, they all hurt, her head, her body, her senses. She pulled at the things on her skin and face and got up. She looked at the one that wouldn't come off. WEBER, ELIZABETH. That is all she had when so walked out of the room and the town.  
  
March 2, 2006  
  
It way easy, money and out. Dance at the rich dude's bachelor party fix her bike and on her way to New York. She got dressed and watch the other girls, they were talking about this guy Morgan was name. He was marrying his partner's sister, good for him.   
  
When the show started everyman in the palace was hooting and hollering like there was no tomorrow. When she came out they stopped, at first she ignored it and kept dancing, but when the money wasn't coming in she noticed. They were all staring at her in shock the good looking blond face was so cold it gave her the willies.   
  
And the dark haired on had this stare that made her stomach ache. Ever the professional she finished the set and headed to the back. The girls were talking saying that until she came out everything was fine. She decides it wasn't worth it; she gave the girls the money their boss paid her and got dressed.  
  
She grabbed her bag and keys and head out the back.   
  
-Where the fuck you going?-  
-I'm out, those guys creped me out. I gave the girls my money so we're even. -  
-That was my money you stupid bitch. -  
-Watch it.-  
-Your costing me money, so get your ass back in there and get naked.-  
-Fuck off.-  
  
He grabbed her and backhanded her. She hit the wall when he punches her in the face.  
  
-Then you wont ever work again. That was Sonny Corinthos you bitch!-  
  
She hit the wall hard and slid down groaning, he came up on her and she kicked him in the gut. He gasped and staggered backwards as she got up and faced him.  
  
-I don't give a shit who that was.-  
  
She kicked him in the face and then in the back of the knee he went down. She punched in the face until she heard the crake of his nose. He grabbed her arm and she twisted it, he yelled when it snapped. She hit him on last time he fell to the ground. She looked at her face in a nearby window, it was covered in bruise and blood.  
  
-I'm so fucked!-  
  
She turned and kicked him in the ribs. He ground a collapsed on the ground. She got on her bike and road around the town till she found a dinner, Kelly's. She locked up her bike and walked in. There at the counter was a blond.  
  
-A cup of coffee and a cup of ice.-  
-Sure ice-coffee?-  
-No separate, do you have a bathroom?-  
-Sure round the corner.-  
  
She went into the bathroom took off her helmet and groan washing her face. Hissing at her cut lip she change her clothes and head toward the counter.   
  
-Thanks what do I owe you?-  
-For the ice nothing, for the coffee that will be- -  
  
The blond stopped short dropping the pot of coffee. She looked up the women was staring at her in shock.   
  
-What I don't look that bad do I? God I'm so screwed, I'll never get that job.-  
  
Still the blond said nothing. She studied her, wave her hand in front of the women's face.  
  
-I lose an eye and didn't see it in the mirror? Hello?-  
-Ah what happened to your face?-  
-Some club owner didn't like my service. Bastard knew what he was doing. I need the whole package not just the body I'll never get work.-  
-Why did he hit you?-  
-I was working the bachelor party, really good-looking guy, lucky girl whoever she is. Then the whole thing crept me out, so I gave the girls my pay and headed out. Apparently his partner the other good looking one is Sonny Corinthos.-  
  
Carly walked in saw the look on Courtney's face. She was talking to some women at the counter. Carly stopped dead when she saw who it was, Courtney gave her a look not to say anything.  
  
-Ah hi, coffee?-  
-Sure.-  
-You where saying.-  
-Yeah well I've heard of Sonny Corinthos treat his people real good. I could never get a job in his casino out in Vegas. I got this Broadway audition a while back, get into the top twenty out there but finals are in New York, don't have enough for a plane ticket so I take my Bike. Get here, I get a blow out, so I look for work, get the bachelor party and this shit happens. I'm not going to New York now, not with this face. I'm fucked.-  
-Jason's party?-  
-Um you know him?-  
-I'm the lucky girl.-  
-Good for you. Prime chose right there, wonder what freaked him out though. Ask him for me would ya. Umm?-  
-Courtney.-  
-Liz, most call me Billy though.-  
-Billy? From Liz?-  
-It was stupid thing. When I first got to Vegas it was Liz W. That's it, people started to guess, it got around that the W was for Willamina or Billy it stuck.-  
-Billy then. So what happened after you left, the boss beat you up?-  
  
Billy snorted.  
  
-If you can call it that, I've had my face push in before by professionals. It's just really bad timing. He got a broken nose, arm and ribs for his trouble, if I wasn't into getting out of there I would have done more but.-  
-What are you going to do?-  
  
Carly got up and called Sonny.  
  
-Sleep on a park bench, find a race, make some cash and get out of this town.-   
-Race?-  
-Bike race, illegal yes, but money.-  
-Dangerous yes?-  
-You see my face? Dancing dangerous, racings in my blood. Besides I got a high thresh hold for pain.-  
  
  
Just then Sonny and Jason walked in with Francis behind them. Billy looked behind her and groaned the owner probably worked for Corinthos she didn't need that kind of trouble. She got up drop a twenty on the table.  
  
-Thanks Court but it's time for me to go.-  
-Billy wait this is a twenty.-  
-You didn't have to be nice to me.- Courtney felt a little guilty.  
  
Jason stood in her path, Billy looked up at him and sighed. If that's how it was, she going to have to put up a fight.  
  
-What happened to your face?-  
-The owner got nasty when I packed up early.-  
-He's in the hospital.-  
-Oh I get it I was the one who was supposed to go to the hospital instead. Look I'm not going down without a fight. I like your girl and I don't want her to watch you get your ass kicked so please move.-  
-Elizabeth.-  
-Jason her names Billy.-  
  
Courtney said hastily, Billy turned and eyed the blonde.  
  
-How did you know my real name anyway that fat bastard told you?-  
-No.-  
  
Billy stepped back and dropped her bag she looked at them very carefully. Jason knew she was accessing her option to fight.   
  
-Elizabeth your safe here.-  
-There isn't a safe nowhere that's a misconception. As for you, like I said I like your girl so don't make me hurt you.-  
-Elizabeth.-  
-Now you! What the fuck is going on?-  
-Its alright.-  
-Stop trying to calm me down and just tell me what you want, it would make things easier. If not move now.-  
  
Jason looked at Sonny. Billy hit him knocking him into Sonny and Francis.   
  
-Sorry Court. Bye.-  
  
She ran out and into Lucky he gasp when he saw her. She pushes him out of the way and heads toward her bike, it was gone. She looks around the area for the next hour then asks the storekeeper where it went. He told her, Billy was going to have to kill someone now. Beat her up, cost her a job, but never fuck with her bike.  
  
[end]  
  
AN: Well? 


	2. Simple

It wasn't hard at all, little people aren't so little. She asked around. Corinthos had a warehouse and his wife had a club the Cellar. It was now 11:30 and the first race was at midnight. The plan was simple. A) Go to wife's club, get keys to bike. B) Get bike, get into race, make some cash. C) Blow town. Simple.   
  
The Cellar was upper class, crème de la crème of this little town called Port Charles. Fancy men and women, nice suits and rich people attitudes. Billy loved those parties. And playing the part of the bitch tonight, Elizabeth Williamina Weber. She strolled down the steps, the music of choice was jazz, she liked that the wife had taste. She looked around and spotted her target.   
  
-Excuse me Mr. Corinthos.-   
-Elizabeth?-   
-Don't call me that, you don't know me well enough.-   
-I'm sorry um, Billy is it?-   
-Yeah.-   
-What can I do for you?-   
-I want-   
  
Someone grabbed her arm.   
  
-I don't think it would be best for you to be dealing with him Elizabeth.-   
-Who are you?-   
-Jasper Jax. I just though that it be best you didn't get involved with the town thug, upon returning to Port Charles.-   
-First, let go of me. Second, I don't trust pretty faces with syrupy voices. Third, passing through not staying. Fourth, fuck off. Now Mr. Corinthos-   
Jax stepped back a bit surprised by her reaction. Lucky pushed past him and stood in front of her.   
-Liz I know that you don't remember us but we're your friends.-   
-Where's your proof?-   
-What?-   
-Where is your proof? I don't know you from Adam. How am I suppose to know you've got my best interest at heart? Friends spend time get to know a person, I don't take shit on faith. Now what's your name?-   
-Lucky.-   
-Fuck. Off.-   
  
She turned back to Sonny when a 'what's your problem Elizabeth?' came out. Billy sighed.   
  
-Mr. Corinthos I would like my bike back please.-   
-I'm sorry, its busted. Too dangerous for you to be riding.-   
-I'll be the judge of that. I can fix it myself just give it back.-   
-You have family here, did you know that?-   
-They're not my family.-   
-Don't you want-   
  
She put her hand up, then stood on the nearest table and whistled.   
-Hello. My name's Elizabeth Williamina Weber. I was born two years ago in General Hospital without my memory and certain neural damage. I don't know any of you people and after the day I've been having I don't want to. So don't come to me and tell me who you are and who you used to be. Don't tell me about some family I never met or want to meet, because I don't care. Oh, and don't steel my property. One more thing, its not Elizabeth or Liz its Billy. B.I.L.L.Y. Go it? Good.-   
  
She stepped off the table.   
  
-My bike Mister Corinthos.-   
-I'm sorry Billy.-   
-Yeah me to. You see, I may be dirt under your nails who doesn't look as good as Court and your pretty blonde wife in my second hand clothes. But I don't bow to people like you. I don't owe people like you anything. I busted my ass for that bike and I'd rather sleep on the ground of some stinking alley than sell it. I also fight for what's mine. You didn't buy that bike and you had no right to take it so you either give me my keys and my bike or, well, I'd hate for Court to see me hurt her brother.-   
-Is that a threat?-   
  
Before Sonny could finish she punched him the mouth. A strong arm grabbed her and she looked up to see Jason, she yanked her arm pulling him off balance. He slammed into her with an 'oof' and then regained his balance yanking her away from Sonny and Carly.   
  
-Alright, alright, let go of me.-   
  
Jason eyed her.   
  
-Okay, let go or pull back a stump.-   
  
Jason let her go.   
  
-Sorry Court, didn't mean to ruin your party.-   
  
Courtney bowed her head. Billy bowed low to Sonny.   
  
-After all, a nobody like me ain't got no business smacking his majesty around. Do forgive me.-   
  
Billy turn on her heels and walked past the stunned on lookers. She climbed the stairs and pulled out her keys. She was right, it was on Sonny's boy Jason. Slipping it off him was too easy. Now she had to find her bike.   
  
It was now midnight and she just made into the first race with Sonny's money, from Sonny's wallet. From the money she made, she put what she took back into the wallet and she went on to the next race. It took her four races to make 9 grand. She got a motel room and crashed. She'd return the wallet and get the hell out of Dodge while she could.   
Billy showered, got dressed and headed back to Kelly's. Courtney was working when she walked in. She looked at Billy and gestured for her to go to the counter.   
-My brother was really pissed off. If that means anything to you.-   
-Not really. Here, all of the money's in there.-   
-How's your bike?-   
-Fine. Your boy even fixed it better than any garage.-   
-He had one for a while, he loves bikes. Elizabeth used to go riding with him.-   
-Really?-   
-Yeah.-   
-What did she do?-   
-Nothing.-   
-Right, you didn't want to tell me that part. The look in your eyes said you hate her. So tell me, what I do?-   
-You didn't do anything but love Jason.-   
-Him and me?-   
-Yeah it was on and off, you both tried to make it work but...-   
-It didn't and I didn't take you two being together well.-   
-No.-   
-Spilled milk.-   
-Liz was close to Sonny. It made her hate him.-   
-No, I think that was all your brother.-   
  
Courtney snorted and uh-oh when Sonny came in.   
  
-Ms. Weber.-   
-Petulant child.-   
-What?-   
-You gonna cry 'cause you didn't get your way?-   
-No but you did steel from me.-   
-Here, all the money's there.-   
  
Sonny eyed her.   
  
-You play dangerous games.-   
-Yes I do. I've played hard and long and gone past luck to skill a long time ago. So don't give me any advice or warnings, deaf ears and all that. It was nice but New York is calling and I am so bored with you people.-   
-My wife called the cops.-   
-Shit.-   
  
Sonny got a cold chill down his spine. The eyes he looked into where the same eyes of his enforcer, dangerous and deadly. He knew now that he may have gone too far with Ms. Williamina Weber.   
  
-Fine I'll play for now.-   
  
Marcus came and arrested her. He took her to the presinct and ran her prints.   
  
-You know, you and anger boy got something in common.-   
-Fool proof bullishit detector?-   
-No.-   
-Asshole meter?-   
-No.-   
-A knack for telling cops to go fuck themselves?-   
-Can't control your tempers. I like that by the way.-   
-Took my damaged brain all of nine seconds to think that up.- She said it with a pop.   
-You're a bad girl Williamina.-   
-Due tell cutey.- She smiled and winked.   
  
Marcus continued to read off what was her rap sheet. Minors here and there but it always seemed that she got into messes with powerful people. Coming out of it relatively unscathed. Marcus asked why. Billy shrugged.   
  
-The way you go on, you should be working for us.-   
-No thanks I don't eat pork.-   
-That's original.-   
-No but it was fitting for the time. I gave him back his wallet, is there something else?-   
  
Marcus smiled.   
  
-Let me tell you something else.-   
  
He told her about Elizabeth Weber in detail and let her go. Liz went to   
General Hospital.   
  
-Hi.-   
-Elizabeth?-   
-Billy.-   
-Sorry, how can I help you Billy.-   
-My um, my um grandmother?-   
-Oh sure I'll page her.-   
  
Audrey came down.   
  
-Hi.-   
-Ah hi.-   
  
[end]   
  
AN: Thanks for the feedback guys. As for your questions Courtney and Billy will be friends for now. The wedding my go off, which leaves delicious cheating potential. The Author. 


	3. 101

The talk with her grandmother was a taste of something different than the last two years of the madness called her life. She was an artist. She went to college but didn't finish. Something become very clear... no matter how hard she tired, she'd never be that Elizabeth. Only Audrey got to know this, she did draw a little. She didn't like it much. Like it wasn't her talent but someone else's and it didn't repair her bike, feed her or clothe her. Audrey understood. She did tell Audrey that she played a mean guitar, even played in a few seedy clubs with house bands.   
  
Audrey just smiled, saying Elizabeth had enough talent for twenty different personalities. Billy left liking the old broad. She asked Billy to stay in Port Charles a while longer. This took some consideration, but Billy promised if she stopped before New York that was it, she'd settle. What to do, dance? She walked around the town getting to know it pretty well. She could start her own bike shop or she could open a seedy club of her own. Nothing too big just a nice Joe schmo place with good food and great music.   
  
Of course that would take capital. Looks like there were more bike races in the next couple of days.   
  
-Hey Court how's the wedding planning?-   
  
-Not the planning type. What happened to your arm?-   
  
-Hit a tree.-   
  
-How Billy?-   
  
-Going by it at 90 or 95 miles an hour. It's not broken, just scraped.-   
  
-You've been at it for the last two weeks. Disappeared for three days even. What are you up to?-   
  
-Nothing, just collecting some cash.-   
  
-How much?-   
  
-So far about 650K.-   
  
-God all that from racing?-   
  
-Yeah.-   
  
-What's it for?-   
  
-My own business. Don't know what yet but I need start up cash.-   
  
-You're staying?-   
  
-Audrey asked me to and I promised myself that if I didn't make it to New York home was where I landed.-   
  
Courtney took it all in. Was she honestly worried about Billy and how Jason would take her news? Here she was someone just like him, how would he take that? Billy picked up the paper and began to read it.   
  
-What's the 101?-   
  
-Carly's old club.-   
  
-Old?-   
  
-She started it to get away from Sonny they got back together and she sold it to her partner.-   
  
-Who?-   
  
-Jax.-   
  
-Who?-   
  
-Tall, blonde, good looking.-   
  
-That could be two or three guys in this town.-   
  
-Minus Jason and Lucky that would be him.-   
  
-Smart-ass. Oh I know, the suit with the Aussie accent.-   
  
-That's him.-   
  
-Hmm thanks Court. See ya later huh?-   
  
-Yeah ah Billy you're not going to another race are you?-   
  
-No.-   
  
-Okay bye.-   
  
The place was closed. The ex-wife, according to an old employee, didn't take to it very well and Jax just shut it down. Billy slipped into the place and took a look around. The wife had taste. A little too ritzy but she could fix that. She headed to the PC Grand Hotel.   
  
-Hi, I'm looking for Jasper Jacks.-   
  
-You are?-   
  
-Billy Weber or Elizabeth Weber.-   
  
-One moment.-   
  
The receptionist called up and smiled.   
  
-Penthouse.-   
  
-Thanks.-   
  
She got off the elevator and he opened the door. Billy wasn't hung up on blonds. Dark and delicious was her type, but he had the cartoon teeth spark that got her. She walked in, dropped her bag and sat down.   
  
-Nice digs.-   
  
-Thanks. How may I help you Ms. Weber?-   
  
-Billy.-   
  
-Billy.-   
  
-I'm here to make a purchase.-   
  
-Oh? I doubt that I have anything you can afford.-   
  
-Asshole, I'll let that slide.-   
  
-Excuse me? Let it slide? You just called me an asshole. Oh yes and a pretty face with a syrupy voice that you don't trust.-   
  
-When was I wrong?-   
  
Jax's jaw clinched.   
  
-What do you want?-   
  
-Oh hit a nerve. Good. I maybe dirt someday Jax but I don't appreciate being called it behind my back.-   
  
-Behind your back? When? I was being polite.-   
  
-Right, doubt you've got anything I can afford.-   
  
-I didn't mean it that way and I don't think you're dirt.-   
  
-Then what do you think of me? I mean, I strip, I drink, I curse, I sleep on the streets and I use my pocket change for a meal and I live outta this one little bag.-   
  
-I think you're a survivor.-   
  
Billy eyed him.   
  
-I wasn't born with money. I worked for it and I apologize if I made you think otherwise or that you're beneath me. How can I help you.-   
  
-Jax who where you yelling at? Oh hello.-   
  
Billy eyed him again and the half naked blonde.   
  
-Hi, Billy. Aren't you?-   
  
-Emilla.-   
  
-The model, nice to meet you.-   
  
-Are you a model to?-   
  
-No. Stripper, felon, I could never aspire to model.-   
  
-Oh.-   
  
-Mill could you excuse us we have business.-   
  
-Oh really? What could you possibly talk to her about?-   
  
Jax looked at Billy. She shrugged.   
  
-Mill get dressed and get out.-   
  
-Jax?-   
  
-Now.-   
  
The model stomped off.   
  
-You cut my head off and I was being polite. You didn't say anything to her.-   
  
-She's an airhead and you know better.-   
  
-Oh, what is it that you want?-   
  
-101.-   
  
-What?-   
  
-You're not doing anything with it and I need something constructive to do other then strip and race.-   
  
-Race.-   
  
-That where the felon part comes in.-   
  
-Oh. So you want to what change it into something?-   
  
-No I'm gonna keep it a club. Few cosmetic changes and some style changes. The Joe schmo place.-   
  
-Joe Schmo?-   
  
-You know that place where those who aren't you or your friends go but people who work for you go.-   
  
-Oh. It's interesting. I would like to open it again and you managing it would be best.-   
  
-No, not bring it back for you. BUY IT.-   
  
-From me?-   
  
-Yeah, I know what its really worth, Carly did her research it's a good spot.-   
  
-You don't have the money to keep that place going. You need capital.-   
  
-How much?-   
  
-To start 50 grand. Getting the word out, licenses that have expired, tax persons alone it would cost you 100 grand.-   
  
-Not a problem.-   
  
-I won't sell it for less 200.-   
  
-Cash good?-   
  
Billy pulled out and envelope and pulled out a contract and the cash.   
  
-This signs all rights and liabilities over to me.-   
  
-Are you crazy?-   
  
-No I'm a club owner as soon as you sign the papers.-   
  
-I'll have my lawyers look this over.-   
  
-Don't jerk me around Jax. You don't want or need it, you're trying to figure out the best way to use it against Sonny. I don't want in the middle of your war. I don't want to have to strip or race to make cash anymore. I don't want goons like Morgan up my ass anymore. All I want is my place, mine nobody else. I don't need partner who sees me as a pawn.-   
  
-I don't-   
  
He stopped short at the look on her face. He sighed sat down and signed. She slid the envelope in front of him.   
  
-Receipt please.-   
  
[end]   
  
AN: Billy's an ambitious girl. But I doubt Carly's going to be as nice as Courtney when she finds out about this. The Author 


	4. 101 squared

The whole thing took three months. The changes were cosmetic, a stage for live bands, a kitchen, which cost a bundle, opening the second floor for a pool hall and lounge. Some favors were called in from Vegas to get a better sound and lighting system put in and a few acts were booked for the next month. Grand re-opening was in less then three hours, boxes were opened and personnel were in place. All to do now was wait.   
  
First through the doors was Jax.   
  
-I'm impressed.-   
  
-Be impressed when I brake even.-   
  
-I told you the cost would be hard.-   
  
-Yeah well I've been on the streets, its not big. The hard part is taking a chance.-   
  
-I agree. I can only wish you luck. You've got costumers.-   
  
-Elizabeth this is so great!-   
  
-Its Billy and thank you. You are?-   
  
-Oh sorry, I'm Emily. We used to be best friends, Jason is my brother.-   
  
-How old are you?-   
  
-Old enough okay.-   
  
-Saucy I like that. Have a seat princess and I'll get you some wine.-   
  
-Red.-   
  
Billy smiled and went to get the drink. Zander joined Emily and introduced himself to Billy.   
  
-Liz had friends in Port Charles, we'd like to be yours. I know this is hard, but I had to get to know Jason from scratch so I'm willing to start fresh.-   
  
-I like you. Fresh it is.-   
  
101 started to fill up with the college crowed and the Joe schmos, by 11 the place was packed and bumping.   
  
-How you doing?- Jax asked.   
  
-I broke even and went past fucking awesome an hour ago.-   
  
-Some are old clientele of 101, I don't think they like it much.-   
  
-Rich and stuck up I don't cater to. Let them go to the Cellar.-   
  
-Hey princess!-   
  
-Yeah do me a favor, introduce the band.-   
  
-Me?-   
  
-Yeah. You look good, that will get their attention.-   
  
-Funny, who's the band?-   
  
-Cordelia.-   
  
-Interesting.-   
  
-All girl band.-   
  
Emily got on the stage.   
  
-Ladies and gentlemen, Welcome to the 101.-   
  
They cheered.   
  
-Um Ms. Billy Webber who's been your gorgeous bartender for the evening bought this place.-   
  
They cheered some more as Billy waved her hands.   
  
-So now with out further ado, Cordelia.-   
  
They clapped and the music began. Today was a good day. After clean up, which was about 3am, Billy opened her lock box and pulled her gun out. Taking off her shoes, she sat on the bar and downed a glass of vodka. 4am she put her gun back in the box and climbed to the third floor and into her make shift bed. Today was a good day.   
  
Billy sat in Kelly's drinking coffee waiting for the bank to open. Courtney came in for her shift and noticed Billy.   
  
-I'd finish fast if I were you.-   
  
-Why?-   
  
-Carly's on the war path about 101.-   
  
-So?-   
  
-It was her club Billy.-   
  
-I know. Again so?-   
  
-Billy.- She stopped when she held up her hand.   
  
-Court I asked around. There are two Jazz clubs that cater to the rich and beautiful. Not mine. My drinks are not watered down but cheap. My foods good, my music's good and my pool hall and lounge are relaxing. She targeted one type of client, I targeted the rest. I'm not going to give it up because she's pissed.-   
  
-Fair enough but be ready. How was it?-   
  
-Great. Packed by midnight, stayed open and extra hour. The clientele will die down after a while.-   
  
-I doubt it. The college crowd loved it and said it was about time. You're going to be a legend.-   
  
-Fine by me.-   
  
Carly came up stairs.   
  
-Excuse me what are you doing here?-   
  
-Having a cup of java, you?-   
  
-Get out!-   
  
-What did I do to you?-   
  
-You tried to put me out of business.-   
  
-Bullshit and you know it. What's the matter, wife not used to competition?-   
  
-Not fucking likely.-   
  
-Then what bug crawled up your ass? We have two different clients. I keep saying that but no one's listening.-   
  
-You can't keep it open forever if I change my style.-   
  
-Why would you? You've got all the rich and beautiful I got the rest of us. You're that threatened by me and mine? I've only been in business for a day.-   
  
-Jax is behind this.-   
  
-I knew you'd say that, that's why I bought him out lock, stock and barrel. Don't put me between your husband and Jax, I don't play those games.-   
  
-Really? Seems to me you used to.-   
  
-She used too, I don't. Come out hard and get hit hard.-   
  
Billy got up and walked out.   
  
-I hate her so much more than Elizabeth.-   
  
-Why?-   
  
-Cause she doesn't pretend to be a bitch in good girl clothes, she's just and out and out bitch.-   
  
-Well you're not dealing with the same Elizabeth.-   
  
Carly talked to Sonny about the 101. He didn't see the problem. Billy was right, she catered to one client, Carly catered to the other. Carly pointed out that Jax was probably behind this in another attempt to hurt him through her. Sonny had to take that into account. He paid Billy a visit.   
  
-Here.-   
  
-What's this?-   
  
-What you're here for is to make sure Jax isn't in the freezer waiting to strike. That document make me soul owner of this place. I don't pay protection and don't bow to playboys you two pick another battle ground and leave my bar alone.-   
  
-You have to understand.-   
  
-Here we go. I have to be sure, this looks good but it could be fake. Look it up with the clerk's office it's real.-   
  
-Billy, Carly worked hard for this place.-   
  
-Then she embezzled 10 grand to get rid of your lawyer.-   
  
Sonny blinked.   
  
-People talk and I learned a long time ago, the people YOU don't see, see you, know you and give away some secrets you didn't even know you had.-   
  
-Really?-   
  
-Here's another word of advice. There's stuff that ain't in my rap sheet, you should look that up too. Be damn sure you want to get into it with me for real. I'm just trying to make a living. YOU don't dictate how nor does your little wife. Now buy a drink, eat, play pool or get out.-   
  
-You're strong I'll give that. Not many can go through what you did and come out in one piece.-   
  
Billy rolled her eyes.   
  
-I'll let that last threat go. I'll deal with Carly.-   
  
Billy slammed the glass down.   
  
-Let that threat go and take this one with you. Don't fuck with me Sonny, ever.-   
  
Sonny blinked once again he was looking into the cold deadly eyes of Billy Webber. He'd have to look up her rap sheet after all. Jason read off what his men could get on Elizabeth Williamina Webber.   
  
-She put Johnny Maroco in the hospital after he beat and raped a dancer.   
  
-Angelina Hope, Charlie Hope's 18-year-old daughter. Had her mother deported and her children sold into child slavery. Angelina is now Angel in some brothel in Central America addicted to heroin. They still can't figure out how she did that with all that security and it will cost her father 3 million to get her back.   
  
-Garth Ivannovak had a man chased down by dogs and mauled to death. She killed the dogs put them in his pool and then made bets on how long Garth would last in a pool of pit bulls. She web cast that one.-   
  
-Web cast?-   
  
-Played live on the Internet.-   
  
-Garth by the way will be eating through a straw for about five years. Want me to continue?-   
  
-How many?-   
  
-Seven tops.-   
  
-She's not running.-   
  
-No, they're all too afraid of what she'll do. They say she's like a cat.-   
  
-Nine lives. Those run out.-   
  
-Not for her. Garth tired really hard sending a hit man after her. She sent all three back alive but not the same.-   
  
-She doesn't kill.-   
  
-Well there are things far worse then death Sonny. Seems she looked real hard to find them.-   
  
-Carly's just going to have to deal with it.-   
  
Carly walked in.   
  
-Deal with what?-   
  
-Billy. She not working with Jax and she's dangerous. Don't get into it with her.-   
  
-I dealt with that already.-   
  
[end]   
  
AN: What did Carly do? The Author. 


	5. Lexy

Becoming Elizabeth [6]  
  
Alexis Davis eyed Billy while she drank her morning coffee. Something about the new version grabbed her attention bold, loud and bitchy. Not rich tart stuck up bitchy, but just plan old raunchy bitch. Carly had said something to her a got a Gucci outfit ruined, Courtney begged her to behave herself. The whole time Billy shrugged, Sonny came in and sighed and asked Billy to behave.  
  
-Hey if Wifie can't be nice I don't have to. -  
  
Alexis took in Sonny, while he studied Billy, she knew him well enough to know there where buttons you didn't push in people and Sonny of all people was going out of his way not to push Billy's buttons. The Cassadine in her marked and filed it away for future reference, what was it about the new Elizabeth Willimina Weber that made even Sonny Corinthos think twice?   
  
-Can I help you?-  
  
-What?-  
  
-You've been eyeing me from go. What do you want?-  
  
-Alexis Davis, lawyer.-  
  
-I don't have money and I didn't break any laws.-  
  
-So?-  
  
-You ain't here for me?-  
  
-No, I just find you interesting.-  
  
-Boarding school right?-  
  
-Yes, why?-  
  
-Interesting.- Billy said mockingly while plopping into the seat opposite Alexis.  
  
Alexis eyes her.  
  
-I'm not picking on you.-  
  
-Really?-  
  
-I find it interesting that high-class lawyer and lady has an interest in me. Whom has been called on occasion the scum of the earth.-  
  
-Have you?-  
  
-Yes. I piss off people apron first meetings.-  
  
-I've notice I was in the Cellar when you made that announcement.-  
  
-Why where you eyeing me by the way?-  
  
-Sonny.-  
  
Billy eyed Alexis carefully. Then smiled.  
  
-Bad blood. There a story there I'd like to hear it.-  
  
-No.-  
  
-Oh come on, I'm sure your dying to tell the story.-  
  
-Not really.-  
  
-You where in love with him. Probably still are.-  
  
-What will it take to shut you up?-  
  
-Nerve?-  
  
-No.- Alexis sighed.  
  
-Yes. So what happened that bitch Carly pull a stunt.-  
  
-Right in one.-  
  
-Why didn't you fight. You seem like the better women.-  
  
-Oh I don't know Carly's improved... an inch.-  
  
Billy laughed. Carly notice.   
  
-What are you doing here. I told you weren't welcome.-  
  
-Kiss it Carly. Your mad cause you didn't win.-  
  
-Really? Well here's a thought get out.-  
  
-Carly your getting into legal territory right now.-  
  
-Shut up Alexis.-  
  
-Hey! What your mouth!-  
  
Alexis and Carly jumped at Billy's out burst.  
  
-I've had it with you and your bullshit! You are not better then me or anybody else cause your husband is Mr. Corinthos and frankly I'm up to the neck in how fucking tired of your bullshit I am. So from this point on you got something say, say it through Morgan or your husband. Or I swore if I hear your voice again.- Billy grounded that last part out.  
  
-I think Billy's made her point why don't you tell Sonny Carly and run along.-  
  
Alexis looked at Billy who seem to be fuming  
  
-You okay?-  
  
-Rich wife with shity attitude bad memories.-  
  
-Ah.-  
  
-And I really was tired of her bullshit.-  
  
-Sonny has the patience of Job.-  
  
-You seem to be happy she's gone you going to come to my club and tell me about it.-  
  
-That and order?-  
  
-Yes. Later Lexy-  
  
Alexis smiled this should get interesting.  
  
Jason was now looking for Billy, according to Carly she threatened her with bodily harm and that wasn't going to happen. Jason had avoided this meeting sense the night into he club when she left after her strip session. He didn't know what to think when he fell for Courtney it was while she was in the middle this she needed him to help her out. Billy didn't seem to need anybody completely different form the Liz he once knew.   
  
-Morgan?-  
  
-You threaten Carly?-  
  
-Yeah what about it?-  
  
The tone made Jason think twice about what he said next.  
  
-Don't.-  
  
-Oh I've heard that tone before didn't scare me then, and it never will. You keep her out of my face and I won't have to make good don't and...-  
  
-You good and making them can you keep them?-  
  
Jason couldn't believe that he was threatening Elizabeth.  
  
-Don't do that. I'm not her and if she had balls she kick you in yours now. Let me be straight like you, I ain't little miss Lizzi anymore. Like you I'm just as if not as dangerous as you are, you want to go ten rounds over that women go ahead. I like Courtney but I don't roll over for anybody. Bye Morgan.-  
  
She walked away fuming again, she was letting Carly let a small squabble get out of hand and she needed control. Luc watched the whole incident.   
  
-Hey pal you need to deal with her. I got what you need.-  
  
-Really? How do I know this ain't some game?-  
  
-Trust me Billy likes to forget where she came from. She shouldn't.-  
  
Jason didn't like the sound of that at all. He indulges this idiot for now.  
  
-So what do you have to say about Billy?-  
  
-What do you want to know?-  
  
-Everything they didn't tell me in Vegas.-  
  
-She's a hooker for one.-  
  
Jason swallows a lump in his throat.  
  
-Don't let her fool you she worthless tramp. She's clean now but she'll be back on the chrap again in no time and selling it to whoever byes it. She killed a guy that's why she left town got this rage in her like the hulk. Blacks out and never know what happens she sold out a couple of people including me and she owes money, the rest of them where glad to be rid of her. I won't let her off that easy.-  
  
Jason took it in. It made since, but Billy never clamed to be a saint. In fact she even admitted to a couple of crimes. He looked this guy over if what he said was true Billy was dangerous or in need of help. He has to mull it over with Sonny.  
  
Penthouse  
  
-I don't buy it. In fact I don't by most of it.-  
  
-I checked she was a hooker for a year then she got out.-  
  
-Why?-  
  
-A John put her in the hospital, after she killed him for beating on her.-  
  
-Did you ask her?-  
  
-No.-  
  
-I think you should. I'll deal with Carly.-  
  
Jason walled into 101 and looked around.  
  
-Harry! You go find out if Luke's got a spot you jackass!-  
  
Jason looked to find Elizabeth soaking wet.  
  
-What Morgan?-  
  
-You alright?-  
  
-Not really busted water pipe. Harry! Get me a plumber or I'm going to use this wrench on you... you monkey!-  
  
-I thought I was fired?- Harry said.  
  
-Are you getting snotty? I said call a plumber.-  
  
-Sure thing boss.-  
  
Liz walked back to her office, Jason followed her, when he walked in she was topless. She turned her back to him and revealed what looked like a raised tattoo of a dragon. Jason cleared his throat.  
  
-Unusual?-  
  
-All the rage these days boss got really pissed when I came to work with it.-  
  
-What happened?-  
  
-I was good they got over it.-  
  
-I talked to a Luc yesterday.-  
  
-Son of Bitch he wont quit.-  
  
-Said you where a hooker.-  
  
-He was being polite when he was selling me, he was calling me his prized whore.-  
  
Jason blinked.  
  
-He's your pimp.-  
  
-Was my pimp and my dealer.-  
  
-Dealer.-  
  
-I don't know what YOUR Liz was like but I'm no angel didn't have anybody didn't have anything. I did what I had to do.-  
  
Jason wanted to say she had her family but Liz was just like him. She didn't know those people from Adam why should she let them help.  
  
-Why didn't you go after her?- Billy asked out of no were.  
  
-I didn't love her.-  
  
Jason couldn't believe he'd just said that. But he did he didn't love Elizabeth, but he knew he could. He could have loved everything about her but he didn't he fell for someone stronger and less needy then Elizabeth was. If she were anything like Courtney then he wouldn't have thought twice. He woke when she snapped her fingers.  
  
-Where'd ya go.-  
  
-I'm sorry.-  
  
-For what, that was her, from what I heard I can see why. She's a chump, raped, suckered and duped.-  
  
-Elizabeth wasn't a chump.-  
  
Billy's eyes went up in surprise.  
  
-No then what? I ain't ugly, most people prefer me to some blonds I know. So why'd you leave her high and dry?-  
  
Jason didn't answer.  
  
-Chump.-  
  
-Liz was a good woman.-  
  
-Just not the one for you. Courts a good girl, young and naive, but tuff and she'll learn fast. Perfect for all your ruff sides. You didn't come to discuss the not so finer points of the late Lizzi Weber so talk to me. Montgomery's a moron, believe his horseshit and he'll bring you and Sonny down single handily. Trust me I've seen him do it.-  
  
-What does he want?-  
  
-Revenge. After I killed that guy I made him bad news all over Vegas. Put him out of business he was his prize piece back then and I ain't scared or nieve anymore.-  
  
-So he tells me this so you'd come running back.-  
  
-It's been a year he knows shit about me or what I've been through. He's an -  
  
-Idiot.-  
  
They looked at each other.   
  
-I'll run him out of town.-  
  
-No, the Cajun ain't going easy trust me. No he's going to need an ass whooping before long. Be careful how you deal with him and be careful of Court. Don't go getting her hurt or I'll have to hurt you.-  
  
Something crashed.  
  
-Harry! I'm calling Luke's you jackass.-  
  
-Boss that wasn't me it was the plumber I'm going to quit you keep blaming me for everything.-  
  
-Did you just talk back to me!-  
  
-No boss I don't know who that was.-  
  
-Funny. Don't stand there like a speed bump find out what he did.-  
  
-I want a raise.-  
  
-What was that?-  
  
-Temporary loss of sanity.-  
  
-That what I thought.-  
  
-For working here.-  
  
-Always got to have the last word don't you? Don't you? Don't say anything!-  
  
Harry disappeared mumbling something Billy let out flustered cry and walked Jason to the door. By 10 the place was bumping as usual. Alexis came in and was meet at the door.  
  
-Ms. Davis this way pleases.-  
  
Billy was sitting her private both having a glass of vodka.  
  
-Vodka?-  
  
-Why not.-  
  
-So Lexy talk to me. Cause I get the distinct feeling you don't have many lady friend around this town.-  
  
-I had a sister and a friend she was murder as was my sister.-  
  
-Damn, Sonny?-  
  
-No, not directly.-  
  
-You where close.-  
  
-Once.-  
  
-Tell me about it.-  
  
Alexis never expected to tell her anything. But she did she told her everything including who Kristina real father was. By the time she was done Harry was closing up and Alexis felt better then any of her session with Cameron.  
  
-Boy, you need to do something other then get into trouble.-  
  
-What Billy?-  
  
-These Quatermains sound like a problem. There ain't a problem I don't know how to solve and you need to get back in with Sonny. Just to piss Carly off, not like she doesn't deserve it. But first meet here tomorrow.-  
  
-Why?-  
  
-You'll see.-  
  
Alexis watched her go.  
  
AN: Been a long time. I know but here I am. Let me know. The Author. 


	6. Hero

Becoming Elizabeth [7]  
  
-Lexy lets go.-  
  
-Where?-  
  
-Shopping you feel old cause you look old.-  
  
-Thanks.-  
  
-Are you Lexy?-  
  
-No.  
  
-Then why act like it?-  
  
-Why me.-  
  
-Cause no one else will indulge me and my madness cause I hate Carly, Courts got issues, Emily's my age just to young.-  
  
-Okay I get it. Lets go.-  
  
-Goody.-  
  
-To young hung?-  
  
Three hours of shopping and then and brunch, Alexis had to admit Billy had style.   
  
-I dress like this cause I want to.- Billy told her.  
  
Alexis and Billy walked out of the last shop and headed to dinner. Alexis looked over the clothes, allot of leather and suede and she was suppose to where that to work. The personal stuff was outrageous.  
  
-I like jeans as much as the next women Lexy but why waste it on baggy shit. Show them curves girl.-  
  
So now Alexis was getting ready for a night out on the town.   
  
-I don't know what to where.- She said into her phone.  
  
-Get over it put on something hot on and let's get - Harry don't put that there! I don't care how it looks. You think I was married to him, he tired to quite I had to give him a raise. Bastard.-  
  
-Harry knows your buttons.- Alexis said smiling.  
  
-He does doesn't he. I want to piss off Carly's first then, I want to go to a rave then the bike races. Plan on being out for at lest two days.-  
  
-What?-  
  
-It's the only way to party Lexy. So where pants and comfortable shoes.-  
  
-For my age.- Alexis sighed.  
  
-You're as old as you feel Lexy. Where what's good for you.-  
  
-Fine I'll...-  
  
-Harry you're trying my patients. Don't sinker at me! I got to go Lexy an hour.-  
  
-Bye Billy.-  
  
Alexis looked at herself in the mirror and hated the outfit. She took it all off and realized she was late she grabbed a Maroon leather mini skirt, matching camisole and silk sweater that hung off her shoulders. She put on a pair of black diesel boots and black gloves and grabbed a bag.   
  
-Lexy you look great.-  
  
-Thanks.-  
  
-It's you. Ready, the races start in three hours, so we piss off Carly dancing and then more fun.-  
  
-I thought messing with Carly was the fun.-  
  
-Only half it.-  
  
Both women showed up at the Cellar and Billy put in her best effort, which wasn't much to piss Carly off. To the point Sonny had to come over and ask why she was here.  
  
-I behaved myself and she destroyed my club I told you already you if can't control her I don't have to be nice. Beside I and Lexy are having a little fun.-  
  
Billy eyed Alexis and Sonny, they looked like they had a lot to say but pride kept them from saying it. Or maybe it was Carly, she sat cleared her throat and Sonny turned his attention back to her.  
  
-Win a case counselor?-  
  
-Up yours.-  
  
Alexis got up from her chair and headed to the ladies. Billy looked at Sonny who seemed a little annoyed more like betrayed.  
  
-You look like you just got kicked.-  
  
-She turned on me.-  
  
-I know all about it.-  
  
-No you don't.-  
  
-Yes I do. Vodka and three hours goes a long way. Here the question thought Sonny what would you do to protect your family? Anything? Like it or not your the reason not the cause but the reason her sister is dead. Don't let anybody tell you different, but from what I hear you and Alexis where close look around she doesn't have to many people she can trust like that. You have your children, she doesn't. You have your sister, she doesn't people do and say things when backed into a corner. What would you do?-  
  
Sonny watched her go after Alexis who was in an argument with Carly. Billy growled and Jason grabbed Carly.  
  
-That women infuriates me.-  
  
-Let's go have some fun I'm tired of this game.-  
  
Sonny hadn't said much about what Billy said to him about Alexis. How alone she must feel right now, Billy told him in one of there nightly session how alone she was feeling in a crowed of people that all hope she was on the verge of becoming Elizabeth again. Billy said like Jason she couldn't be Elizabeth she could only be Billy. And like Jason she had to find people who'd be just as happy with her as they where Elizabeth. Like him with Jason it seem Alexis had found that with Billy a sister she could trust for life.  
  
Alexis held on to Billy as they headed to the rave. She kept telling her she was to old to playing this game but Billy didn't listen. The place was a bumping mass of music. Billy started to move and grabbed Alexis -I've never done this before.- Billy smiled and they kept moving before Alexis new it she was apart of the beat and moving with crowed. She wasn't young or old she was energy adding to the growing amount.   
  
They danced to the endless trance beats for three striate hours. Billy gives Alexis a bottle of water, this place was the perfect release from all the tension in her life, more therapeutic then Cameron ever was freedom with out having to tell all your secrets. Billy grabbed Alexis arm and lead her out of the crowd into night air. Alexis shivered from the coolness of her sweaty skin.   
  
-We missed the first race but you looked like you need that.-  
  
-I did thanks Billy.-  
  
-Lets go Lexy.-  
  
Alexis put on her sweater and got on the bike behind Billy. They raced to the next location on Billy's agenda.  
  
-Banker how much to get in the next race?-  
  
-Six grand.-  
  
-I'm in and three on me.-  
  
-Make that six on her I'll put in three.-  
  
-Cool Lexy.-  
  
The banker snorted   
  
-Good luck suga.-  
  
Alexis stood next to Billy while she got ready and noticed someone familiar.  
  
-What are you doing here Jason I'd think you be with Courtney-  
  
-Just making sure your okay.-  
  
-Liar you never liked me.-  
  
-Actually I do like you Alexis. I just the think you weren't nice to Sonny.-  
  
-Yeah well.-   
  
-I'm not judging you. You just weren't nice.-  
  
Alexis regarded him carefully as she watch the race.   
  
-Jason haven been in the same situation do you want the old Elizabeth back?-  
  
-Why she's dead like the old Jason Qautermain.-  
  
-Everyone missed the old Jason and still to this day wants him back. Do you feel the same about her?-  
  
-Things between me and Elizabeth ended badly I wish that I could change that but I can't.-  
  
-Do you think you and Billy could be friends?-  
  
-Yes, I do she's more open then Elizabeth was. She the person Elizabeth should have been before Lucky and Ric.-  
  
Alexis took it all in. The Billy won the race.  
  
-Congrats Alexis you just won some serious money.-  
  
-Yeah! Billy! Bye Jason.-  
  
-Alexis.-  
  
Billy got of the bike as Alexis pulled her into a hug. She looked over at Jason and he nodded and smiled.   
  
-One more go and we go get breakfast.- She said looking at Alexis.  
  
-Oh yeah I'm starved.-  
  
When Courtney and Carly walked into Kelly's the next morning. Billy was behind the counter and Alexis was laughing hard with a cup of coffee in her hands. Billy was telling her about the time she had to be a hotdog at the Sands, getting picked on by a bunch of teenagers, whom later got their butts kicked by a tap dancing hotdog. Tears where streaming down Alexis face as Billy did the dance that got her knocked around by those teens.  
  
-What are you doing behind the counter?-  
  
-Candice had an early class, Courtney was coming in late and I offered to watch until Court came in. She used to do this and so did I so it was no big deal.-  
  
-I don't want you here.-  
  
-Doesn't mater what you want the world still goes on. Feel that Lexy the euphoric, end of an adrenalin fun day and a half. Hey Court.-  
  
-Hey Billy. What you two do?-  
  
-Courtney!-   
  
-Just had some fun. How the wedding planning?-  
  
Carly gave up and went downstairs.  
  
-Good. Oh I don't want to go through all this!-  
  
-Court?-  
  
-It's not me or Jason. But Carly...-  
  
-World dose not revolve around Carly have the wedding you want.- Alexis said.  
  
-What kind of wedding do you want?- Billy asked.  
  
-Me? I want the one where I don't leave him at the alter.-  
  
Courtney smiled at Alexis.  
  
-That not the wedding that's the man.- Courtney said.  
  
-To true.- Alexis said.  
  
-Billy?-  
  
-Never thought I'd have one. I always seem to get the scum of the earth.-  
  
-No.- they said in unison.  
  
-I shit you not. Luc for instance turned out to be my dealer and my pimp. Didn't Jason tell you.- from the look of shock on their faces.  
  
-Jason knows this guy.- Courtney asked.  
  
-No he put it in Jason head I was bad news. Jason did the enforcer thing, like I haven't seen a hundred times before so I told him the truth.-  
  
-You know Jason, people's private lives are private. That's why he didn't tell me.- Courtney told her.  
  
-No I didn't know that, but now I do thanks for that so my secrets are safe with him?- Billy said.  
  
-Yeap. Don't feel bad I was a stripper to, I'm sure AJ would have had me hooking in no time.- Courtney told her.   
  
-I think we're all entitled to the scum of the earth every once in while.- Alexis said.  
  
-Yeah maybe your right. I did think about my wedding once. A park or a beach a simple dress and allot of fresh flowers. That's all I need, no church cause this body ain't to clean nor is this soul.-  
  
-Mind if I borrow that?- Courtney said.  
  
-Nope.-  
  
Billy sat on the docks after dropping Alexis home, thinking about her conversation when she heard someone clear their throat.  
  
-Ric?-  
  
-Hi are you okay?-  
  
-I know I make it seem so great to be me. But some days I don't want to be me I want to be her. But it just seems like she's always the-  
  
-Victim?-  
  
-Yeah I mean that whole thing with Spencer, then Jason then you. What was that about?-  
  
-I don't know maybe she was looking for the right man.-  
  
-Yeah so my scum of the earth radar didn't shut off with my brain damage but turn into up a notch. I go from good guys in bad situation to just bad guys.-  
  
-You're to tuff for this.-  
  
-Yeah I know, the self-pity craps is a waste of energy. That's why I don't do it to often.-  
  
Ric looked her with a soft smile.   
  
-Liz always fell into it after one or all of us hurt her. Didn't last to long but it always seemed she was the victim as much as I loved her, you can't be someone's hero all the time.-  
  
[end]  
  
AN: He's right you know it can get tiring. Is that what happened with him and Elizabeth? The Author. 


	7. First shot

Becoming Elizabeth [8]  
  
Luc was pissed off, that Morgan guy was a real idiot. If he'd done what was suppose to Billy would be paying for fucking up his life right now. Luc loved the idea of Billy paying for being a bad girl.   
  
That's how she found him sitting in the shit hole motel; hand down his pants thinking dirty thoughts. She kicked him and the chair over and he scrambled up. Billy took a fighting stance and he snorted. She kicked him in the balls he went down like a stone.  
  
-We've been apart for a year now and that means you don't know shit about me. You try that shit you pulled with Morgan again and I'll cut off your reason for being the sorry excuse of a man you are. Keep fucking with me Luc and see what happens.-  
  
She walked out, Luc didn't like the fact that she thought could do that to him.  
  
Alexis sat on the park bench just a few feet away watch her daughter grow up without her. Sonny sat down startling her.  
  
-It's called stalking.-  
  
-If you want to give me a harder time then I'm already having don't.-  
  
-Alexis talk to me.-  
  
-Like nothing happened your joking right.- She snorted.  
  
-Maybe if our pride didn't get in the way Kristina would be playing with Morgan by now.-  
  
-Don't put that picture in my head.-   
  
-I'm sorry for everything. I can be a bastard sometimes I learned that from you.- He smiled but Alexis eyes where on her daughter.  
  
-Yeah well I won't apologies Sonny I can't, I stop doing that when I killed Alcazar. Its just gets me that you knew me so well.-  
  
Sonny smiled.  
  
-Yeah but it did surprise me that you killed him. I knew right there that you had gone over the line we always talked about. I wish that I were there to stop you like you stopped me not to long ago.- He said softly.  
  
-Sonny please stop. I can't take this, it can't being angry anymore and the he as Billy calls it daily bullshit.-  
  
-I agree. Things went bad betweens us and we let it.-  
  
-Yes we did. But getting my child back isn't your problem its mine.-  
  
-You asked me to help you once.-  
  
-You said no.-  
  
-I was wrong no parent should have to watch their child from affair.-  
  
-AJ does.-  
  
-He's not a competent parent.-  
  
-I'm legally insane.-  
  
-A competent non-faking it parent. Happy now?-  
  
-Yes. I know what you mean but I want this on my own and I've already called off Stephan.-  
  
-I have to go pickup Michael from school.-  
  
-Thank you Sonny.-  
  
-Maybe I can get my lawyer and friend back.-  
  
-Yeah that'll happen.-  
  
Just as Sonny was saying good-bye Carly came by. She stepped in front of Alexis as she's leaving the park.  
  
-What was that about?-  
  
-Me watching my kid.-  
  
-Like AJ, YOU shouldn't be allowed around children. Nuts or not.-  
  
-You know what Carly I'm not interested in the foolish pettiness that comes out of your mouth.-  
  
-Your gonna stay away from my family and Kristina or I'll tell Ned.-  
  
-Do it and regret it.-  
  
-I'm scared.-  
  
-Carly I wasn't crazy when I killed Alcazar do you understand that. He threaten my child the same way your threaten her. Do you understand or are you to stupid?-  
  
Carly swallowed her last comment.   
  
-Now get out of my face. Or I'll tell Sonny how much of a bitch your being.-  
  
Alexis walked away she was channeling Billy and it felt good, to verbally spar with Carly instead of walking away.  
  
Carly didn't want Alexis and Sonny to get involved again. She looked over at Skye and Ned. Maybe there was a way to fix this after all. Alexis walked into 101 while Billy was mumbling about being ousted by Harry.  
  
-What did he do this time?-  
  
-He told the delivery boys that we didn't need 12 cases of vodka but 10. They sent me 10 cases and told me to take it up with my manager. I'm going to kill him.-  
  
-I need to talk to you.-  
  
-Sure lets go.-  
  
Alexis sat in Billy's chair and Billy grabbed a bottle of vodka. Alexis declined.  
  
-I need to be clear-headed.-  
  
-For what Lexy?-  
  
-I can't take this anymore I need my daughter, I won't watch someone else raise her.-   
  
-Lexy?- Warning tone.  
  
-What? What the hell am I suppose to do. Fallow the rules while that bitch Skye plots to keep my child.- She yelled.  
  
-Yeah.- Billy snapped.  
  
-NO!-  
  
-Okay then what do you plan on doing? Killing someone else? Think Lexy the odds are against you, not her you. Use the big brain of yours and THINK.-  
  
-HOW?-  
  
-Be a lawyer use some tricks, how do you win on this one?-  
  
-Find dirt and use it.-  
  
-Then do it but subtle like don't go beaten people over the head with it. Slip it in, when they think they have only one leg to stand on cut it out. But taking Krissy and running wont do you or her any good. Even with the Cassadine money. Didn't you learn anything from Corinthos the real teflon don. He's slipped out of more shit then I can count. And I've counted.-  
  
-Sonny actions have consequence.-  
  
-So did yours. You can't separate yourself from Sonny anymore, not cause he's a career criminal but because you stepped over that line.-   
  
Alexis took the glass of Vodka.  
  
-And when it come to Krissy, don't give a shit but for her well being... with you.-  
  
-I miss Sonny.-  
  
Billy looked at her.  
  
-With him no mater how complicated the outside was he made it simple.-   
  
-Um Lexy?-  
  
-Yes she his.-  
  
-Shit. That's a problem.-  
  
-How so?-  
  
-I assume Ned knows and Corinthos will go ape shit.-  
  
-I would tell him but giving his track recorded with women and babies.-  
  
-No excuse. You better do this on your own and fast then get out of town.-  
  
-Okay so I need a game plan.-  
  
They sat down and hashed out a course of action. Meanwhile Skye and Carly talked about how to get rid of Alexis once and for all.  
  
-So she getting in good with Sonny again. Hoping he'd help her out.- Alexis said.  
  
-I want her shut down once and for all.-  
  
-So do I. What do you propose?-  
  
Skye and Carly plotted to get rid of Alexis. Meanwhile Luc made few phone calls to some old friend of Billy's a few Johns. He told them that Billy was back on the market. Course what he didn't expect was for one of them to call her.   
  
-He did?-  
  
-I see, thanks Edward how Vicky by the way?-  
  
-That nice to hear. Thanks again.-  
  
Billy began to dial numbers, call all of Luc's clients back telling them that he lied and stole their money. They thanked her and wished her luck when Tagert knock on her door.  
  
-Detective so nice to see you again what can I do for you?-  
  
-You've been busy. I have a few questions.-  
  
-About.-  
  
-A court violation.-  
  
-Who's-  
  
-Alexis Davis.-  
  
-I'm listing.-  
  
-What do you know about her case.-  
  
-She was accuse of murder dubbed insane, then there was a harassment charge.-   
  
-Yeah well she violated that.-  
  
-Says who?-  
  
-Carly Corinthos.-  
  
Billy snorted.  
  
-Something funny.-  
  
-Carly Corinthos got a grudge.-  
  
-Does she?-  
  
-Yes she does.-  
  
-Due tell.-  
  
-She didn't like the way things where going with her husband and his lawyer she toss a fit or should I say faked her death.-  
  
-Accusation.-  
  
-Just like a respected Lawyer violated a court order that would cost her kid.-  
  
-Good point. You have other grievances.-  
  
-Two, Buddy and Joe.-  
  
-They would be?-  
  
-The men who got five grand a peace to trash my place.-  
  
-You didn't report it.-  
  
-No but I knew they'd come in handy.-  
  
-They would this would make us think twice about what Carly has to say.-  
  
-I thought so.-  
  
-Thanks Billy. Nice place by the way.-  
  
-Thanks.-  
  
Billy watched him go.  
  
-Attack number one foiled. Wonder what's next?-  
  
Billy called Alexis to give her a heads up. Sonny opened his door.  
  
-I don't know what I did but I don't appreciate what she did.- Alexis.  
  
-What who did?-  
  
-Carly told the cops I was violating my restraining order. What did I do now, talk to you to long. Sonny I know this thing between us is fragile, but if she cost my kid threats will be nothing compared to action.-  
  
-Don't Alexis you know how Carly gets.-  
  
-I'm not her husband I don't have to put up with it or be polite. She wants me to stay away fine. Just as long as she keeps her nose out of my business, but Sonny.-  
  
Alexis was breathing hard on the verge of panic.  
  
-I can't.. I can't lose her Sonny. She all I got.-  
  
-Okay just breathe, breathe sit down.-  
  
Jason came in as Sonny was helping Alexis sit. This wasn't a good thing.  
  
[end]  
  
AN: Yeah, Yeah I working on it, the more reviews I get the more work I do. Think about it. The Author. 


	8. Breathe

Jason closed the door not saying anything.  
  
-Get her a glass of water.- Sonny told him.  
  
-Okay what happened?- Jason asked.  
  
-Panic attack, scratch the water I need to deal with this. Thank you Sonny good-bye Jason.-  
  
Jason watch Alexis go.  
  
-What's going on?-  
  
-Nothing Carly told the police she was violating her restrain order.-  
  
-Oh. I'm guessing she was upset.-  
  
-One false move and she could loss her daughter.-  
  
-She should.- Jason said.  
  
-I know you're mad about what she put you through.-  
  
-Yes, and neither she nor AJ are fit to be parents.-   
  
-Then who would her prefer raise Kristina? Skye and Ned?-  
  
Jason couldn't answer.   
  
-I thought so. She did what she had to do, notice how we all have been saying that lately.-  
  
-Yeah.-  
  
Jason let it go, knowing Sonny was missing the friend he had in Alexis. He was also right, they all did what they had to do. Yet Jason had a feeling that what was going on between Sonny and Alexis had Billy written all over it. He headed to her apartment.  
  
-Well this is a surprise I thought I'd never see you again.-  
  
-I came to talk about Sonny.-  
  
-What bout him?-  
  
-Don't get between him and Carly.-  
  
-I'm not interested in Sonny.-  
  
-That's not what I meant.-  
  
-Then by all means make yourself clear.-  
  
-Alexis just shows up on his doorstep in need of his advise. Carly won't take that well.-  
  
-See that's where you lost me, I don't give a shit what Carly wants.-  
  
-I do.-  
  
-Tuff shit.-  
  
-Don't.-  
  
-What enforcer, push your buttons? Push you to a point, what will do it with THIS face? Could you push it in, you know when I was high I had memories?-  
  
Just looked at her shocked.  
  
-They never came back after I got clean but I have this sense of hate and anger. Toward Ric and Lucky but mostly toward you. So excuse me if I don't give a shit about people who go out of there way to hurt me.-  
  
-I didn't go out of my way!- Jason snapped.  
  
-I don't give a shit.-  
  
-You better, you think your better then Carly your not. I at least believe that Elizabeth didn't want to be better then anyone just be. You?-  
  
-What you don't think I want to just be. Carly made me the bad guy, she chose to get in my face. I'd be the first to say that I was dirt trying to get clean from the last two years. But I won't be kept down by anybody. Mobsters, enforces and especially house fucking wives. So you can take your Don'ts and shove'em up your ass.-  
  
Jason growled in anger, he'd never been this mad before. Billy was willing him to hit her she wanted to get out her frustrations. But he backed down, Billy thought to push further but backed down herself.  
  
-Get out and don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out.-  
  
Jason backed away clearly seeing she was trying not to push the issue. They needed to get away from each other.  
  
Jason leaves her apartment and head to the docks to clear his head. Meeting up with a beat up Luc.  
  
-Morgan!-  
  
-What?-  
  
-You should have taken me seriously.-  
  
-You're a joke even to your ex-trick.-  
  
Luc smiles.   
  
-That bitch should know better. She needs to see she can't get away from me.-  
  
-Seems to me she has.-  
  
Luc growls and grabs Jason arm.  
  
-Listen to me pal you want more then I do to be rid of her.-  
  
-She's a pain in the ass but most of the time she's right. I don't want to be rid of her so go find yourself another hobby.-  
  
-I got friends Morgan and that bitch will pay for humiliating me.-  
  
-That's what this is about your pride? Good luck with that.- Jason snorts.  
  
-Morgan?-  
  
-What ahh!-  
  
Luc stabbed Jason in the stomach.   
  
-You gonna have to learn to take me seriously. As Alcazars new enforcer.-  
  
He put the knife to Jason throat when a strong hand grabbed him. A knee came up to his gut. Jason saw a wave of black hair go by and Luc scream out. Then someone grabbed him and pulled him up from the ground.   
  
-I need an ambulance.- Billy said going to Kelly's.  
  
-What happened?- Bobby asked.  
  
-Believe it or not he was mugged.-  
  
-I don't buy it.- Lucky says.  
  
-Look what Lucky he's bleeding I don't give shit what you buy call the ambulance.-  
  
Jason looked at Billy, she smiled.  
  
-Find Courtney now!-   
  
-No *cough* No.-  
  
-Shut up! I'm trying to be nice.-  
  
Jason smiles through the blood coming out of his mouth. He hears the ambulance and grabs Billy hand.  
  
-I have to tell you some things.-  
  
Jason begins to tell her allot. More then Billy ever wanted to know about what it's like to suddenly be someone else; about his side of things with Elizabeth.  
  
-Never, never loved her but I was starting to if that makes a difference. After Zander, I wanted her to hate me, I never expected it to go any further with Courtney.-   
  
Billy listened to secrets not even Sonny knew.   
  
-That was how it was with Elizabeth. I know better then anyone you're not her but now I know how they all felt when the other Jason died.-  
  
Billy listened and listened and she now realizes why Elizabeth loved this man. By the time they made it to GH Jason Morgan was dead.   
  
-Court!-  
  
-What happened?-  
  
-He was mugged on purpose.-  
  
-Meaning it was a set up.-  
  
-Court, he's gone.-  
  
-What?-  
  
-DOA, punctured lung I don't know how long he bleeds before I found him. He went into shock on the way here. They couldn't help him.-  
  
-NO! NO!-  
  
Carly and Sonny came in.  
  
-He's gone Sonny, he's gone.-  
  
If someone told him that Ric was dead he wouldn't care. Jason was different he was his real brother and that hit Sonny hard. Billy grabbed his arm, Carly slapped her.  
  
-This is your fault!-  
  
-A person I actually liked is dead. I'll let that slide, you touch me again I'll break something. Lets go Sonny.-  
  
She pulled Sonny along with her to the chapel.  
  
-Need you to listen to me. I want to take over for Jason starting now.-  
  
-What?-  
  
-I can do the job Sonny and I know that Jason was murdered.-  
  
-Murdered?-  
  
-Luc Montgomery said before I stopped him and he ran off that he was the new enforcer for Alcazar. I want to go nose to nose with the scum and be rid of him once and for all.-  
  
-But you?-  
  
-You know about me Sonny, creative ways to be rid of my enemies. I can do the job.-  
  
Sonny thought about it. He looked her over, her hands covered in Jason blood.  
  
-You've got the job.-  
  
[end]  
  
AN: Carly wont like this. The Author. 


	9. Reminder

WARNING REALLY DARK SESSION:  
  
  
  
Billy watch Courtney greave. I wasn't the best thing to watch but she never had anyone that made her break down like that. Jason was gone and there was only revenge left. Billy planned on getting it for her, making this pain go away. She tracked Luc's movements for weeks much to Sonny, Carly and Courtney protest.  
  
  
  
-Like roaches kill one, more show up. I want it dealt with once and for all.-  
  
-But the boss said.- Francis  
  
-I know what the boss said, Billy said to wait.- Johnny snapped.  
  
-But Johnny.- Matt protested.  
  
-You want to give into your anger and the boss and fuck this up or do you want to do it Jason's way and do it right?- Billy said.  
  
-Jason way.-  
  
-Then do what I tell you. It will be okay. Not better but okay.-  
  
  
  
Carly stands in the doorway.  
  
  
  
-Johnny do what Sonny tells you to do. I'll deal with this.-   
  
  
  
She says with a hiss. But Johnny knew better.  
  
  
  
-You are getting on my nerves Carly.-  
  
-Really. Good.-  
  
-No not good. I'm doing this for two people Jason and Courtney. Not you or Sonny, THEM. My patience is wearing thin so back off. The sooner things are done the faster I'm out of your face so leave me to it. Stop giving orders like your the boss and be the useless house wife you always are.-  
  
  
  
Carly fumed as Billy walked out smiling. The she got a call.  
  
  
  
-Luc is at Jake's.-  
  
-Then its time to introduce him to Corinthos new enforcer.-  
  
  
  
Luc sat in the bar being inconspicuous which wasn't his style 1. Luc had a big mouth, which meant the drug dealing, pimping snake had been set straight by his new boss. Billy thought about leaving him alone letting him stew in his own juices. But the thing about Luc was he was not fool he learned fast and if ever he come out of his disgusting moron phase he'd be dangerous even more so then Alcazar or Corinthos. She hoped that he never get lead out of the darkness that was his own stupidity.  
  
  
  
Billy sat down next to him.  
  
  
  
-Notch on you belt and you ain't gloating.-  
  
-When did you become a Corinthos advocate.-  
  
-Since I joined his camp. Don't think you catch me like you did Morgan I'm on to your bullshit.-  
  
-Are you now?-  
  
-Yes. I'll see you coming and trust me when I say I'll be more then ready. Message from my boss to yours this will not go unpunished. I've given Sonny some ideas on how to do that. You remember how creative I was doing you Luc? Remember how creative I was with your buddy Hector.-  
  
  
  
Johnny noticed she said the name with a bit of extra venom. He had to admit that he didn't think women could make a good enforcer. Score one for the female mind and a thirst for vengeance. Now he knew how Faith manages to survive for so long. Billy was different and he wondered if Elizabeth could have done the same. She presses her body close to Luc's, practically licking his ear, as she poured poison into his mind. Her intention was to TALK him into doing something stupid. From his body movements it was working.  
  
  
  
-I bet old Hector never looked at a whore LIKE ME the same ever again. Sonny liked the famine perspective, we are after all the BITCHES of the species we've made vengeance the art it is. Morgan was a thug but he was nice one, and good at what he did and to know he was taken out by bottom feeding scum like you makes me sick.-  
  
-Your getting bitter in you old age.-  
  
  
  
Billy picked up the ice pick and stabbed him in the hand with it.  
  
  
  
-Bitter? Me? NO.-  
  
  
  
She snorted as Luc tried not to cry out in pain. She walked away Johnny fallowed, oh yes there was nothing like the female mind.   
  
  
  
They got back the penthouse and Billy knock on the door. Carly protest she pushed passed her.  
  
  
  
-Well?-  
  
-I got the ball rolling.-  
  
-You sure about this?-  
  
-Yes he'll screw up and Alcazar will deal with him. If he doesn't then I'll eat my bike. I know men Sonny their pride and testosterone will get them every time. Now if you'll excuse me I've got a club to run. Call if you need anything else.-  
  
-That bastard dead?-  
  
-Patience is a virtue not a sin.-  
  
-I lost patience.-  
  
-Sonny, don't screw this up with your need.-  
  
-Who do you think your talking to.-  
  
-Your husband! Listen to me both of you. Focus on Court, she needs you. I don't, Jason will get the justice we all want. But you have to do it my way.-  
  
  
  
Sonny looked at Carly sighed and nodded.  
  
  
  
-I'm going for a walk.-  
  
  
  
Carly suffered in silence as Billy walked out behind Sonny. Billy left him to his thoughts. Alexis sat down next to him.  
  
  
  
-I'm sorry about Jason.-  
  
-Thank you. You look nice Councilor.-  
  
-Don't say councilor like that, it means your going to tease me, now is not the time to hide your feelings.-  
  
-It's not good that you know me so well 'Lexy'.-  
  
-Sonny.-  
  
-I miss him. Now I know how you felt when Kristina died.-  
  
  
  
Alexis grimaced.  
  
  
  
-I'm sorry.-  
  
-Don't be it's true. I liked the truth between us so how you handling Billy?-  
  
-Well Lexy I'll tell ya.-  
  
-Sonny don't say ma name like dat!-  
  
-Why not?-  
  
  
  
He smiled dimples flashing with teeth. Alexis just sighed and they talked. Sonny finally headed home and Alexis called Billy.  
  
  
  
-He's grieving.-  
  
-Good then there wont be any problems just keep and eye on both of them.-  
  
-You enjoy pissing off Carly don't you?-  
  
-Very much. Thanks Lexy.-  
  
-For a friend no problem.-  
  
  
  
For a friend. Billy didn't know what she was doing. She looked down on Jason Morgan sleeping form and tried to change her mind. Put him in an ally somewhere and act as surprised at everyone when he showed up alive.   
  
  
  
But keeping Jason quite had benefits and Alexis wouldn't have known if she hadn't stumbled onto them. She now she had Lexy keeping Sonny and Carly distracted. Shity thing to do, but it had to be done, with Jason out of the way Luc and Alcazar would come for them.  
  
  
  
She needs that to happen and happen fast. Billy didn't like playing this game she never did. Jason stirred she sat on the bed and gave him another injection to knock him out. Least till was healed and the plan was well on its way. He'd want to go back to Courtney and she couldn't have that.  
  
  
  
Billy check on her club old Harry had it running like clockwork but she wasn't going to tell him that. She sat down on the bar gun beside her and bottle of vodka in hand. She drank waiting for anyone one to settle her differences with before she went to bed. No on came so she head up to her apartment.  
  
  
  
She could feel someone watching her. She turned over and groaned, Luc stood there over her prone form.  
  
  
  
-Wha-  
  
  
  
Before she could speak she got a good look at him he was beaten and bloody. He put his hand over her mouth. Billy struggled but even for someone at half strength he had a good hold on her. Then she realized why.  
  
  
  
-They see you when I'm done and know what you are bitch.-  
  
  
  
He injected her with Heroin. Billy new she was in for a big fight, she knew Luc was high to because he wasn't feeling too much pain. Billy fought hard but the drug was taken effect. She fell to her knees and Luc pushed her down the rest of the way.  
  
  
  
Then he rolled her over, Billy kicked and fought even as her mind began to fade. Luc straddle her legs opening his pants.  
  
  
  
-They gonna know what a nasty bitch you are. How you like doing all those nasty things they wouldn't do. -  
  
  
  
Billy waited for him to pull out his penis. When he did she punched him in his groin, Billy crawled away as fast as she could. Seeing the light to the stairs, knocking over a few things along the way. Luc grabbed her by the leg, Billy tried kicking him off. He was slowly recovering form the punch her struggles making him groan in pain.  
  
  
  
He crawled over Billy's now failing body she rolled and kicked as hard as she could. But he was now on top of her, using his knees to spread hers apart and rip away the cotton boxer shorts. Billy looked at his face all cut up and bruised. She spat at him.  
  
  
  
-Yeah, get me up again baby. You know I like the violent shit.-  
  
  
  
Billy stopped fighting, when he enter her. She lay there starring at him, like she used to with johns, not groaning or moaning just letting them do there business and get then fuck off in both senses of the word. Luc went placid and growled, he hit her a pulled her hair. Biting on her breast and shoulders, she remained still legs open and waiting.  
  
  
  
-Fight me!-  
  
  
  
Now hard again by his own anger he moved violently inside her. Groaning and yelling out as he came. He rolled of her and Billy still didn't move.  
  
  
  
-S'kay babe. We'll do better next time. Now that your broken in again we can go back to Vegas and you can get to work. That Lorenzo thing was short term anyway.-  
  
  
  
He got up reach for his cigarettes and limped around looking for a drink.  
  
  
  
-We'll sell this place that's three months tops. Or I'll take it over yeah, strip club, and makes some good cash. Where're the deeds?-  
  
  
  
Billy still lay on the floor of her loft unmoving, his semen leaking out of her violated body. He kicked her in the side.  
  
  
  
-Get up, clean up and find me those fucking deeds! I'm going to take a shower you better not be on that floor when I get back.-  
  
  
  
Billy lay their in a drug induce haze, she heard the shrill of the phone. She crawled over and picked it up.  
  
  
  
-Billy? Billy? Its Sonny you where right he fucked up and Alcazar got him. Beat him up pretty bad he's on the run, we need to find the bastard.-  
  
-He's here.-  
  
-What? What is he doing there?-  
  
-Drugging, beating, robbing, raping me. Nothing unusual.-  
  
  
  
She hung of the phone. Crawled to her bed and grabbed the bat under it.   
  
  
  
[end]  
  
  
  
AN: I wanted to reflect the life she'd been living in Vegas for the first year. Shity I know. The Author. 


	10. Empty

What he found wasn't what he expected. She sat on the bathroom toilet top naked, bat in hand. The bathroom was out of those movies blood everywhere; Luc was also naked, and still twitching.  
  
  
  
-He's alive?-  
  
-Not from lack of trying. To weak to finish the job.-  
  
-Okay lets get you out of here.-  
  
-Can't you gotta call the cops.-  
  
-No.-  
  
-I got a record, I'm screwed if they don't get the picture don't touch anything just call the cops Sonny.-  
  
  
  
Tagert eyed Sonny.  
  
  
  
-Be ready.-  
  
-For what? Oh Jesus!-  
  
  
  
Tagert looked into the bathroom.  
  
  
  
-Get an Ambulance.- he told the uniformed officer.  
  
-What happened?-  
  
-He broke into my apartment, shot me up with heroin, beat me up and raped me. I got up grabbed my bat and tried to bet him to death before you got here. To weak.-  
  
  
  
Tagert didn't expect her to talk. Elizabeth couldn't according to Lucky for months.  
  
  
  
-He's my ex pimp. You know how this will be seen. -  
  
-So why not let Sonny deal with it.-  
  
-Cause I want it on the record. I don't want innuendo and bull shit. Billy Elizabeth Weber was raped, and she then killed the man who did it.-  
  
-He still breathing.- Tagert said.  
  
-Yeah and I got my second wind.-  
  
  
  
Billy got up and swings the bat over her head. But Sonny and Tagert stopped her.  
  
  
  
-Self defense, and assault. No manslaughter you want it on the record I won't lie.-  
  
-Fine just get this shit out of my bathroom.-  
  
  
  
Sonny looked at Tagert as Billy grabbed a robe.  
  
  
  
-Trauma?-  
  
-Survival, she hasn't got time to cry. I'll be in touch.-  
  
  
  
Sonny went with Billy to the hospital and waited while they took test and cleaned wounds. It was strange, Billy seemed more angry then shaken up, he new from experience what Carly felt when she thought she was raped.  
  
  
  
-Are you okay Billy?-  
  
-Not really but its not the first time he did it so...-  
  
  
  
Sonny studies her.  
  
  
  
-I'm to young to be this old and used up.-  
  
-Your not.-  
  
  
  
Sonny thought carefully about what to say for the moment.  
  
  
  
-Elizabeth and I where friends once, until Ric was hurt. She didn't know what a bastard my brother was then, I always believed that she needed protection.-  
  
-Ric said the same thing she was always a victim.-  
  
-I wouldn't put it like that. She was willing help people and that left her open.-  
  
-Victim.-  
  
-Yours and Ric view never mine. To me Elizabeth was innocence, the type of purity Lillie my first wife had.-  
  
-She'll never be that again. I think all she wanted was peace. Sense she was raped it been one bad situation after another people get tired of that.-  
  
-Maybe that's why she did what she did.-  
  
-What?-  
  
-I'm not an accident Sonny.-  
  
  
  
Sonny dropped Billy off. He wanted to sit with her but she sent him home. He was left with his thoughts, had things gotten so bad with Elizabeth that she would want to kill herself. To end who and what she was, the loss of a child could be painful. He found himself in front of her door.  
  
  
  
-Ah hi what are you doing here.-  
  
-I need to talk.-  
  
-Okay.-  
  
  
  
Sonny relayed the night evens. After Alexis got over the initial shock and spoke to Billy she sat down.  
  
  
  
-So Elizabeth tried to kill herself it was not accident?- Alexis said.  
  
-Billy said she get flashes of memories. Liz was an addict long before Billy was. She was hiding it from everyone, she started after the baby died.- Sonny told her.  
  
-God.-  
  
-Billy promise that she would be stronger then that.-  
  
-Can't say I blame her.-  
  
-How could none of us know?-  
  
-Sonny at the time after what Ric did you didn't want anything to do with her or him.-  
  
-Elizabeth no matter what was always my friend.-  
  
-Stop!-  
  
-You don't see and know everything and despite your power you cant. Don't go through this, don't put yourself in that place.  
  
  
  
She took his hand.  
  
  
  
-You don't need to. What came out of Elizabeth's despair was a strong independent women who can take damn good care of herself.-  
  
-But.-  
  
-No! Don't let the things I said in anger or anything else anybody said in anger get to you. I'm not taken them back there are thing you do need to change but you can't control other people lives.-  
  
  
  
Sonny looked at Alexis and smiled.  
  
  
  
-Thank you Lexy.-  
  
-God your a pain in the ass.-  
  
  
  
Carly was livid by the time Sonny got home. She tossed a tantrum.  
  
  
  
-Billy was drugged and raped tonight Carly I'm not interested in your insecurities. Goodnight.-  
  
  
  
Carly was stunned to silence. Jason was awake. Billy new she missed the dead line to knock him out. Jason waited his anger boiled he didn't know where he was or how he could get back. And he was hurt last thing he remembers was Billy.   
  
  
  
His anger disappears when she saw Elizabeth face. He didn't say much he just touched it.  
  
  
  
-Tell me.-  
  
-Luc raped me.-  
  
-I'll kill him.-  
  
-If he ain't dead he will be.-  
  
  
  
Jason frowned  
  
  
  
-I beat him within an inch of his life. He's in the hospital now.-  
  
  
  
Jason didn't say anything.  
  
  
  
-Why did you do this to me?-  
  
-Luc is - was dangerous he would have hurt allot of people, I made him focused on me. He screw up and if he lives through this Alcazar will kill him.-  
  
  
  
Jason knew there was more to it.  
  
  
  
-And all of this was based on revenge. I told something to Sonny tonight I don't know how you'll take it.-  
  
-Tell me.-  
  
-Elizabeth killed herself.-  
  
  
  
Jason felt a sharp pain in his gut.  
  
  
  
-Over the baby and Ric?-  
  
-Yes. I'm sorry she was doing drugs for a while. She couldn't take the fighting anymore she came to hate all of you. Happy while she was sad.-  
  
  
  
Jason took in all in silence.  
  
  
  
-If she knew half of what you told me in the ambulance maybe she'd still be here.-  
  
-Half of?-  
  
  
  
Jason memories came back to him, he confess everything to Billy.  
  
  
  
-Maybe if I did she'd be alive but she's not your here.-   
  
  
  
He looked up Billy wasn't smiling. Jason went into the bathroom and ran a bath. Not saying a word he undressed her and helps her into the tub. Jason knelt bye the tub and soaked the sponge, squeezing it over her head. Billy just closed her eyes and let him do all the work.   
  
  
  
Jason watched her as she drifted into comfort and peace. Something he sure she hadn't felt since wakeing up Willamina Elizabeth Weber two years ago. Why did it always seem life was struggle for some and a breeze for most. One thing Billy wasn't shy about, letting a man touch her body. Jason ran the soapy sponge over her breast and the between her thighs, her face frowned. But she made no move to stop him  
  
  
  
-Am I hurting you?-  
  
-No.- she said with smile. -Am I hurting you?- replaying to the sound in his voice.  
  
  
  
Jason said nothing-just help her sit up. He washed her back once again lost in his thoughts. For Elizabeth love trust and happiness was the struggle, himself, Lucky and Ric included. People like him didn't dwell on the past but he would have like to think that he and Elizabeth where connected enough that he could have saved her life.   
  
  
  
Billy sighed, Jason strong fingers ran over her scalp. Billy reached up and stopped him.   
  
  
  
-What's wrong am I?-  
  
-No. One thing I didn't change about me is my hair. HE always liked it.-  
  
  
  
Jason nodded stepped back and helps her out of the bathtub. She stood with the towel wrapped over her breast. She hand him the scissors, he began to cut.   
  
  
  
-Say when.-  
  
  
  
He'd be cutting for fifteen minutes before she said when. He stepped back along with her from the mirror and they looked.  
  
  
  
-I changed how I looked when I got out of the hospital.-  
  
-I like it.-  
  
-Me to, its Williamina Elizabeth.-  
  
-I wouldn't go that far.-  
  
-I would.-  
  
  
  
He turned her around and kissed her. Billy was surprised at first, but then melted into the kiss. They let allot go into that kiss, fear, anger, love and most of all need. Billy felt his hardness pressed into her belly. Breathing hard she pressed her forehead to his.  
  
  
  
-As much as I want to. I can't not tonight and not ever. You're not mine.-  
  
  
  
Jason nodded and leaned in for one last kiss.  
  
  
  
-Story of us.-  
  
  
  
[tbc]  
  
  
  
AN: Tuff girl and allot of shit to happen in one night. Her emotions must be on empty. The Author. 


	11. Scream!

He had to be patient, Billy tired to explain that to Jason who was getting cabin fever.  
  
  
  
-Things have to remain as they are. Luc may be a vegetable but he did have friends. They will be looking for me and most of all Sonny.-  
  
-Just make sure they're all safe including you.-  
  
  
  
Carly was waiting to strike when she got off the elevator good thing Johnny was there.   
  
  
  
-She's out for blood. Nice hair.-  
  
-Thanks.-  
  
-How you doin'-  
  
-Good, better when he's dead.-  
  
-Got ya.-  
  
  
  
Courtney sat on the couch. Carly paced.  
  
  
  
-Well look what the cat dragged in.-  
  
-Where's your husband?-  
  
-He's not here.-  
  
-So you decided to ambush me?-  
  
-That son of a bitch in the hospital no thanks to you.-  
  
-All thanks to me I put him there.-  
  
-Did you?- Carly scoffed.  
  
-Yes.-  
  
-You did or Sonny's men under your watchful eye?-  
  
-I'm not in the mood. How you doing Court?-  
  
  
  
She said walking around Carly trying to calm her raging emotions.  
  
  
  
-Fine.- She smiled.  
  
-I'm not done.- Carly growled.   
  
  
  
Billy let go just as Sonny was walking in.  
  
  
  
-What do you want Carly!?! What the fuck did I do to you for you hate me so much!?! [Carly opened her mouth] Shut up! I'm not perfect I never pretended to be. I didn't come here after Jason, I didn't even know who he was. All ever wanted was not to me, or her because we both seem to hate ourselves. Hate what we are, what we became, but you just push and push. You hate Elizabeth because she had the balls to tell you where to stick it! You hate me cause we're just alike trash trying not to be.   
  
  
  
I know what you did, who you are, so tell me why do you get the second chance and I don't. Why did Elizabeth kill herself after you and everyone else got done tossing her aside. [Carly and Courtney gasped] My life maybe fucked up but I'm not as weak as she was. Here I am in your face the day after the fucker broke into my place beat and raped me. [Courtney got up and grabbed her she pulled away. Stepping up to Carly.] You where never better then me, then or now, so leave me the fuck alone!!!!-  
  
  
  
By the time she was done Sonny had pulled her into his arms holding her while she cried. Carly swallowed pale, as Sonny scowled at her. Courtney ran her hand over Billy's back as her brother rock the crying women. But Billy had two years of tears to shed maybe more. When she finally stopped she looked at Sonny, he smiled.  
  
  
  
-You held me once.- He told her.   
  
-Thanks.-  
  
-I'd say you needed that.-  
  
-I didn't think I had any tears in me, she'd cried so much.-  
  
-I can't believe she killed herself.-  
  
-Yeah. She was in a lot of pain.-  
  
-What about you?-  
  
-I just purged all over you $5000 suite. I think I'll be okay.-  
  
-By the way I like your haircut.-  
  
  
  
Billy couldn't help it she started laughing.  
  
  
  
-By the way a couple of Luc's friend are in town. I'll deal with them until I find out what they want.-  
  
-Okay by me. You finished laughing?-  
  
-Yeah sorry its just life little turns. Where did Carly go?-  
  
-She needed air. She thought you where lying until I told her I took you to the hospital. Are you hungry?-  
  
  
  
Billy smiled.  
  
  
  
-Yeah. I hear you're a great cook.-  
  
  
  
Sonny smiled. He sat amused for all propose Billy was a pig, she ate like one and enjoyed everything about the meal.  
  
  
  
-Your good. You should cook in my club.-  
  
  
  
Sonny looked at her in horror.  
  
  
  
-Carly would kill me.-  
  
-So, it'd be so worth one night.-  
  
-I know I keep asking but are you all right.-  
  
  
  
Billy smiled sadly.  
  
  
  
-Yeah. I don't wanna go to head srinker, might put me away.-  
  
-Doubt it they say you've been through trauma. Tagert just says your surviving.-  
  
-Surviving, I like that better. God Sonny you don't know how many time he's held me down. Fighting back got him off, I didn't fight this time it wasn't as fun for him. I guess that's when it went from pimp and whore to rapist and victim.-  
  
  
  
Sonny looked at her.  
  
  
  
-Its always rape, if you say no Billy.-  
  
-Tell that to an addict in need of fix, who struggles but doesn't say no.-  
  
  
  
Sonny took that in to.  
  
  
  
-Its still rape. You're not the bottom of the barrel or the scum of the earth. You're a woman no matter what profession you chose. I can't imagine what it was like for Elizabeth, but she came out of it stronger then she was before.-  
  
-Not strong enough.-  
  
-She wasn't raped twice. She fell in love and was played for a fool and still loving the bastard after everything he did, didn't help.-  
  
-Hmm.-  
  
-I didn't help either. I know she hated the blood that was spilled before she knew what Ric was. I also know she was afraid, I was so focused on the baby I didn't think about that.-  
  
-Why would you she wasn't family. She was her own responsibility and she did what she thought she had to. I can't tell you all her feelings I was high at the time once clean all gone but I can tell they're what drove me to drugs like I woke up with someone else demons. Do you understand?-  
  
-Yeah. No offence but Liz was special.-  
  
-None taken.   
  
  
  
Billy's sighed.  
  
  
  
-I'm new today.-  
  
-What does that mean?-  
  
-It means yesterday I was an amnesiatic hooker, stripper, felon, and club owner. Today I'm amnesiatic hooker, stripper, felon, club owner, enforcer, and rape victim.-  
  
  
  
Sonny studied her. Courtney came in.  
  
  
  
-God did you eat all that food?-  
  
-Yeah, he's really good cook.-  
  
-How you doing, I thought you and Sonny would get along better alone. You know the big brother thing.-  
  
-That's what he was doing.-  
  
-Oh he's enjoying it. Being the only child not four years ago and then not.-  
  
  
  
Sonny smiled smugly. Billy smiled back.  
  
  
  
-And on to the real world. Lexy's called me seven times today must be record. I better go before she has a...-  
  
-Panic attack?-  
  
-Yeap. Thank you both.-  
  
  
  
Billy left the building feeling better then she did when left rehab for the first time. She head over to Alexis, only to be stopped by Targert.  
  
  
  
-How are you?-  
  
-Better I had a break down three hours ago, due for another in an hour.-  
  
  
  
Tagert smiled.  
  
  
  
-You maybe to tough for your own sanity.-  
  
-Is that a nice way of saying I'm crazy? Or is that what I should be telling the judge?-  
  
-Neither. You tell the judge the truth. I'll back you up on that and use Alexis, Baldwin's an ass, she knows how to deal with that.-  
  
-Cool. Thanks Marcus.-  
  
  
  
Alexis swing the door opened and pulled her into a bear hug.  
  
  
  
-God are you okay?-  
  
-Yeah.-  
  
-Sonny called told me about Carly and your breakdown.-  
  
-Gee thanks.-  
  
-So what? You deserve it after everything you've been through.-  
  
-Yeah well. I don't know Lexy I feel like I a gave away something a secret about myself.-  
  
-It's called vulnerable.-  
  
-I know what its called Lexy I don't fucking like it.-  
  
-Why fucking not! I broke down called Sonny all kind of nasty things. But I had a right to break down I had a right to be weak and so do you!-  
  
-Elizabeth--  
  
-Is dead, your not her Billy you can't change what she did and you can't let what she did change you.-  
  
  
  
Billy took it in. Then sighed.  
  
  
  
-I have to go.-  
  
-Billy your not her.-  
  
-I know. That's why I'm still here. Lexy I may say Elizabeth was weak but everybody has a breaking point. But how many do you get before you can't break anymore. I am starting to know how she was feeling before she died. Maybe cause I'm her in body and spirit or maybe cause I've had one break too many. I don't know, I want to fight Lexy, kick some ass take some names, its now and forever in my nature to fight when I hit that point, but someday it will be one hit to many.-  
  
  
  
Jason was never one to sit quite but Billy had told him to. Jason was never one to let some else fight his battles for him but Billy told him to. So Jason sat and waited and Billy finally came.   
  
  
  
-So?-  
  
-Sorry I had a bump in the road but I'm back on track.-  
  
-What kind of bump Billy?-  
  
-Nothing to worry about.-  
  
-Nothing to worry about drove Elizabeth over the edge.-  
  
-That's true, but I'm not her.-  
  
-Fine. So with Luc in the hospital am I cleared to go out.-  
  
-I don't really see the advantage of that. Luc was a minor problem you and Sonny got bigger ones.-  
  
-Alcazar.-  
  
-Yeah plus Luc introduced him to his lost Vegas friends and they could be a problem.-  
  
-So?-  
  
-You don't have to stay hear but the shadows are a good thing. For now I'll keep my job as your replacement. It will throw Alcazar off and piss off Luc's buddies.-  
  
-Fine by me. About last night.-  
  
-Nothing to talk about story of us.-  
  
  
  
[tbc]  
  
  
  
AN: So my girl cracked and bounced we all do it. But is she going to be the bigger women and let Jason go? I sure as hell wouldn't you tell me. The Author. 


	12. Behave

Billy knocked on her door. She didn't want to do this but she thought it be best. As long as she had Jason alone he wouldn't be safe, she wanted him badly, she didn't know if it was the past whispering in her ear not to let him get away again, or just the need for ONE good man in her life. Billy was Billy she could do without it, she couldn't how ever do without a good friend and Courtney was that. She had female 'friends' none like Court and Lexy, the women she knew where fellow hookers who where out to get each other or someone else to get what they needed or wanted.  
  
  
  
So why fuck over a friend? Jason wasn't hers she could deal with that better then her counterpart could. Elizabeth was a fool letting Jason get away when she had him course the circumstance didn't help either but nonetheless she let him go. Billy could be a bitch and fuck up what they had and remain blameless not even Carly or Jason would know what she did. But no, she like Court and Jason and she weren't going to let her needs get in the way of a good thing.  
  
  
  
-Hey Billy.-  
  
-Let go for a ride Court. You need to get out of this place.-  
  
-Okay.-  
  
  
  
Courtney held on as they road out of the PC into the next county and took on the highway hard and fast. It was an hour, and Billy felt Courts helmeted head press against her back. She stopped the bike, Courtney woke.  
  
  
  
-We stopping, we're home already?-  
  
-No where pretty far from home so I thought I'd stop and get us a room so you can rest.-  
  
-What about you?-  
  
-Night owl remember.-  
  
  
  
Billy walked Courtney to the room and pulled out the keys. She opened the door and Court looked in Jason was on the bed reading, he looked up and her gasp of surprise. Courtney jumped into his arms and he looked over her shoulder and Billy who gave him a soft smiled closed the door and got back on her bike.  
  
  
  
Port Charles.  
  
  
  
Billy got home around 3am and looked at the mess, she hadn't realized she slept in the hospital or that it had only been 48 hours. She couldn't stay, she headed over to Lexy and used her key surprised.  
  
  
  
-Oh Billy where've you been?-  
  
-What's going on?-  
  
-I couldn't sleep and Sonny offered to keep me company.-  
  
-Where's Carly?-  
  
-Home.-  
  
-You just left her?-  
  
-Haven't gotten home yet.- He shrugged.  
  
-Oh. Ah Lexy can I crash here?-  
  
  
  
Alexis smiled.   
  
  
  
-The quest room is all set up.-  
  
-On that note I'll say good nite. Alexis thanks for the talk.-  
  
-No problem. Good nite Sonny.-  
  
-Good nite Ladies.-  
  
-Nite boss.-  
  
  
  
Alexis looked at Billy her friend she was tired and had good reason. Billy went to bed and Alexis let her sleep.  
  
  
  
-I want to talk to her now!-  
  
-Get out of my house before I call the police.-  
  
-No, I know she's here I want answers.-  
  
-To what? Why you're such a bitch, I don't have an answer for that, I doubt she does.-  
  
-You think you're so smart don't you? Whose the one that ended up with Sonny?-  
  
-That's original throw that back in my face like you just slapped me. Lets be clear if you see being with Sonny as ending up, then I think I should advise him for old time sake to rethink his marriage. Now get out before I toss you out on you skinny little ass.-  
  
-She rubbing off on you Alexis, you getting nasty in your old age.-  
  
  
  
Billy could have said something but she knew Alexis needed to do this. Who better then to defend her then the most ruthless lawyer in America.  
  
  
  
-You know Carly I didn't trade barbs with you then I won't do it now.-  
  
  
  
Billy sighed Lexy was copping out if she wanted Sonny back she wasn't getting him by taking the high ground. *Fight dirty Lexy*  
  
  
  
-Really?-  
  
-Yes, so here what you get the truth. You're not worth my time, like I said you're a peasant, a fool and wasted money. He tires to make you into something your not respectable. Nobody can respect you when you act like some cheap hooker on the corner fighting over your pimp's time.-  
  
  
  
*Nice one Lexy!* Billy said covering her mouth trying not to laugh out loud.  
  
  
  
-You talk to much, you have no tact and you dress funny.-  
  
  
  
Billy snorted into the throw pillow at that one. Pressing her ear to the door.  
  
  
  
-You think your funny?-  
  
-Let me be clear Carly. Sonny isn't a win he's an honor and a joy. You should honor your husband and en-joy his love instead you make enemies by opening your big fucking mouth when you shouldn't.-  
  
-You still in love with him. Even after everything you said.-  
  
-Yes Carly I'm still in love with your husband. More now then ever, but here's what will make me the better women. I won't fake my death to keep him or get him. I won't put down or jump on the first FRIEND he talks to and I won't go barging into people houses acting like the big mouth fool you are. If he doesn't see the good in that, then that his problem not mine. No one ever died from loving someone. Goodbye.-  
  
  
  
Alexis stepped back and slammed the door in a stunned Carly face. She sighed.  
  
  
  
-That fucking women.-  
  
  
  
Alexis came toward her door and Billy jumped into bed and pretended to sleep. Alexis closed the door and order breakfast.   
  
  
  
That wasn't what Sonny had expected to hear. She was still in love with him more now then ever. Through the insults they tossed back and forth at each other that part had the most effect. Carly went on and he was getting tired of it, she was like a hurricane that he could no longer control. Alexis still loved him after all they'd been through and they'd been through a lot. He'd have to think about this one. Carly heard voice in the hall, Courtney and Billy got off laughing and talking.  
  
  
  
-I want to talk to you. Court your just coming in.-  
  
-Yeah Billy dropped me off at a day spa Alexis suggested for her.-  
  
-She didn't stay?-  
  
-I'm standing right here ask me yourself.-  
  
-You didn't stay?-  
  
-You know I didn't considering you where act like a big mouth fool this morning.-  
  
  
  
Carly growled Billy had heard every word.  
  
  
  
-How was the spa Court?-  
  
  
  
Courtney got a sly smile on her face.  
  
  
  
-Relaxing.-  
  
  
  
Courtney went into her apartment.  
  
  
  
-What do you want Carly why you fallowing me around like a lost puppy?-  
  
-You wish.-  
  
-What?-  
  
-Don't yell at me. I have some question before you woe is me act.-  
  
  
  
Billy looked at her shocked.  
  
  
  
-Woe is me? I was raped two days ago that was a breakdown you witness not a woe is me. Get raped then you know what I'm talking about.- Billy growled through gritted teeth.  
  
-I don't care, every since you came back to this town you ripped my family apart I want you gone.-  
  
-Oh and how do you propose to pull that off kill me? You have better be ready to get your ass kicked while trying.-  
  
-No I'll pay you what ever it takes.-  
  
-Like you did Lexy. No dice honey I don't want your money. What's the matter wifie you can't fight dirty all by yourself you gotta cheat?-  
  
  
  
Carly turned red.  
  
  
  
-You want a fight? I give you one.-  
  
-Go ahead prove Alexis right.-  
  
  
  
Billy knew she shouldn't have done that. Carly seams where legend around Port Charles. Billy had to admit she was carious to see how far she would go.  
  
  
  
-You shouldn't have done that.-  
  
-Why Johnny?-  
  
-Carly seams can get dangerous even deadly.-  
  
-Good then it will give me good reason to hurt her.-  
  
  
  
Billy got on the elevator. Johnny knocked on the door.  
  
  
  
-What is it.-  
  
-I think we have a problem boss.-  
  
  
  
Alexis couldn't believe it.  
  
  
  
-I don't believe you.-  
  
-She pissed me off. What she gets it was she deserve end of story.-  
  
-No Billy ask Jason. Carly is an idiot she'll do something stupid 101 being the prime example.-  
  
-Let her.-  
  
-You want to hurt somebody don't waste your time on Carly! You hurt Sonny and he's been good to you.-  
  
-I get pushed I push back.-  
  
-What are you five now!-  
  
-I'm not you Lexy, I can't be the bigger person! All I can do is give as good as I get.-  
  
-I'm calling Sonny if Carly doesn't fire the first shot maybe this war can be avoided.-  
  
  
  
Before she picked up the phone the doorbell rang. Alexis sighed in relief when Sonny walked in he glance at her and Alexis knew he had something to say to her. But now was for Billy.  
  
  
  
-I know your hurt but don't think pushing Carly will make it better.-  
  
-I didn't push, I jumped.-  
  
-She get's scared.-  
  
-Don't make excuses for her bad behavior! Do something about it! But don't expect me to leave cause Carly can't handle it.-  
  
-I don't want you to.-  
  
-Me either.-  
  
-Then what I'm suppose to walk on egg shells?-  
  
  
  
[tbc]  
  
  
  
AN: I'm writing it and Carly is getting on my nerves. The Author. 


	13. Information

Sonny and Alexis made a good team, Billy watched them they had been apart for a years but it made no difference because they knew each other so well. She didn't have the heart to tell them that all their brainstorming wouldn't work. What ever they suggested she wouldn't do it but she let them go on getting back into what seem like an old groove.  
  
  
  
-I gotta check on my club.-  
  
  
  
Soon as she was gone.  
  
  
  
-What ever we suggest she wont do it. You need to call Carly off.-  
  
-We both know how well that will work out.-  
  
-Then let her learn her lesson.-  
  
-With the people that helped Luc Montgomery running around Jason's gone I can't afford to deal with Carly's temper tantrums. I don't understand what wrong with her lately everything was good after the mess with Brenda and Ric now this.-  
  
-I don't know what to tell you Sonny.-  
  
  
  
That surprised him or and didn't at the same time. Alexis despite her feelings never spoke badly about his love for Carly, the relationship and Carly's part in it but never their love. He respected her for that, he knew then she had feelings for him and now he was sure.  
  
  
  
-Carly told me about her visit this morning.-  
  
-Did she?-  
  
-Yes including the part where you admitted you where still in love with me.-  
  
  
  
Alexis didn't blink she looked him in the eye.  
  
  
  
-I do. Can you handle that?-  
  
-I...-  
  
  
  
How was he supposed to answer that it wasn't like Alexis to come out like that. Billy was rubbing off on her.  
  
  
  
-Sonny I do still love you I just needed someone to blame. When the mess with Alcazar happened I needed you so much. I got stronger for not having you there true, but I screwed up big time, but I'm still stronger for it. I won't come between you and your wife, I wont try to get you to come to me. I'm just happy knowing I love you and I can admit that without hyperventilating.-  
  
-That I can handle. I'm sorry Alexis for your sister for all this mess and mostly not being there when you needed me.-  
  
  
  
101  
  
  
  
-God Harry I'm gone two weeks and look at this place.-  
  
-Yeap never work better.-  
  
-Yeap what no! You're going to get fired you know that.-  
  
-Try it.-  
  
  
  
Billy looked at him, now more then ever she wanted to kill him and that smug look on his face.  
  
  
  
-Okay official title as manager.-  
  
  
  
Harry just stared at her.  
  
  
  
-Going once.-  
  
-With raise.-  
  
-Title only.-  
  
-Luke fired Claude for the sixth time today maybe it will be official.-  
  
-You blackmailing bastard!-  
  
-Going once.-  
  
-Fine raise.-  
  
-30%-  
  
-Call Luke.-  
  
-28%-  
  
-Call Carly.-  
  
-25%-  
  
-20%-  
  
-25% or I quit and take the staff with me.-  
  
-You wouldn't?-  
  
-Sure as shit.-  
  
-25%, you bastard.-  
  
  
  
Billy called her accountant.  
  
  
  
-Make sure it's a 30% raise.-   
  
  
  
Billy listened to the bumping music as she tended bar when Courtney came in.  
  
  
  
-I'm, losing my mind when can he come home.-  
  
-Not yet all the players haven't shown up yet.-  
  
-Damn I hate taking that long drive. I get so little time to I've only seen him twice.-  
  
  
  
Carly was sitting in the booth behind there's.   
  
  
  
-Court I'm trying to keep you all safe. If they're focused on me and not Sonny's strongest weapon namely him then they won't know what hit them. Get used to the drive and be happy I told you at all.-  
  
-Sorry.-  
  
-No it's me your sister in law is running around railing everybody and making empty threats.-  
  
-Why?-  
  
-I don't know what I did to piss her off so bad.-  
  
-Carly threatened by anything that jeopardizes her family. She thinks you want to ruin that.-  
  
-I could care less.-  
  
-That upsets her to.-  
  
-Oh, I get it the center of the universe syndrome.-  
  
-No. You're not cutting her any slack. I think that the problem she thinks Sonny is her get out of trouble free card.-   
  
-I'm not playing that game.-  
  
-Billy pleases.-  
  
-Why do I have to be the bigger person.-  
  
-Cause Carly doesn't know how. I love her but she's never been one to turn the other cheek. Once you know that you can deal with her.-  
  
-I don't want to deal with her, I just want an hour in a room. Not for her benefit but mine. I'd feel better then I can happily say I didn't turn the other cheek.-  
  
-I'll arrange it, if you move him closer to me.-  
  
-NO! Get out and go dance.-  
  
-Okay bye Billy.-  
  
-Court.-  
  
  
  
Carly knew she had what she needed from Courtney. The next day she fallowed Courtney to the motel Jason was staying. Billy showed up and hour later the three of them talked and Carly watch through a window. Then Billy left the couple alone and Carly fallowed Billy back to Port Charles.   
  
  
  
Jason watched Courtney.  
  
  
  
-I need to tell you something.-  
  
-You have feelings for Billy and she has feelings for you.-  
  
-How did you?-  
  
-Billy told me that's why she brought me here. Her guilt and that we ARE friend and she thought she was wrong.-  
  
-I'm sorry.-  
  
-Don't be, I understand she was Elizabeth and you had strong feelings for her then and now well she's more like you. Carly wants me to hate her, but she protected us to the point of getting beaten and raped. I can't fault her for that, but like she said if I catch you two together in other than a friendly possession I'll kill you both and live a happy life.-  
  
  
  
Jason smiled. *Talk to Court and remember why you love her, give what you have real time if it doesn't work out come and get me. Trust me I'll be waiting.* Billy told him that after she brought Court to him. He did know why he loved Courtney.  
  
  
  
Carly lay in waiting.  
  
  
  
-What do you want?-  
  
-I know about Jason.-  
  
-God your pathetic you know that?-  
  
-Why because I won't let you destroy my family.-  
  
-The whole world out to get you. Your losing your mind Carly.-  
  
-No I'm very clear you want Jason to compare you to Courtney that why you told her after you had months to turn him against her what's he doing telling her good bye.-  
  
-You think that bullshit up all by yourself. Think what you want but be sure to keep you trap shut Jason is dead and he stays that way.-  
  
-I don't take orders from you.-  
  
-Fuck this up and I will make you regret it.-  
  
  
  
Billy waited for Sonny.  
  
  
  
-What happened?-  
  
-Nothing yet. Where have you been.-  
  
-You know where.-  
  
-Sonny, Carly knows that her actions are pushing you away and she's lasing out.-  
  
-What did she do?-  
  
-Let's be clear, talk to your wife. Leave Lexy alone she doesn't need this shit right now not with Skye and Ned running around. She needs and loves her child more then she needs and loves you.-  
  
-I understand.-  
  
-What is it with you men? You want your cake and eat it to. Doesn't work that way never did never will. We're just as stupid cause we fall for you!-  
  
-I won't bug Alexis anymore god.-  
  
-Sorry that was all me, Sonny give you and Alexis a break and focus on Carly. I have a lot of work to do and I don't need her fucking it up before I leave.-  
  
-What?-  
  
-I've decide it would be best to get trouble away from you guys and I know you won't like this but I'm taking Lexy with me.-  
  
-No!-  
  
-Sonny listen to yourself. Didn't I just say you couldn't have your cake and eat it to?-  
  
-But.-  
  
-You have to be sure its Alexis you want. I can't believe I'm going to say this but you have to deal with Carly work things out with your wife. Don't ruin a marriage over something that may not work out. She's not leaving the planet you'll always know where she is. Now most of the players are in town my plan is almost done don't fuck it up.-  
  
-What plan?-  
  
-The one I've been working on since Jason died. Don't worry I know what I'm doing.-  
  
-I hope so fill me in.-  
  
  
  
Billy walked out after a long session with Sonny. She told him her plans and he liked it a lot. In the end it would close Alcazar out of the Piers and there would be a legit business on the dock sealing it off from any other bosses with ideas. Now all he had to do was convince Alexis to do it. Billy's job was harder.  
  
  
  
-You Hayden?-  
  
-Yeah who wants to know?-  
  
-The hooker that tipped you off on the Russian.-  
  
-I heard you set that up. What do you want.-  
  
-Payment.-  
  
-In the form of what?-  
  
-Information.-  
  
-Speak on it.-  
  
  
  
Billy explained her situation and Hayden had to admit it was a bold idea. Local thugs the government had control over but internationals where another problem, men like Alcazar could flood the market and that would be a problem. The feds wanted Corinthos but knew his policy on drugs and that put him real low on the get'm totem poll. The West coast didn't want Alcazar and his boys anymore then the east coast so they would propose black listing him. On both ends federal and criminal but Billy had to get them to listen and dirt was what she needed.  
  
  
  
-You got it.-  
  
-Thank you.-  
  
  
  
[tbc]  
  
  
  
AN: How am I doing? The Author. 


	14. Truth

They had begun to set things in motion. The meeting with the incoming heads of families was set. Billy was working hard as usual, she and Carly avoided each other on Sonny orders. Sonny visits to Alexis was curbed upon Billy's request.   
  
  
  
-I'm going to kill you!-  
  
-What? What I do?-  
  
-I haven't seen Sonny in a week! What did you do?-  
  
  
  
Billy new this conversation was coming, truth be told she'd been dreading it.  
  
  
  
-I told Sonny that he needed to handle his marriage before Carly ruined all my work. I also told him that you needed your space and that I was taking you out of Port Charles with me.-  
  
  
  
Alexis blinked.  
  
  
  
-Thank you.-  
  
  
  
Billy blinked.  
  
  
  
-Thank you for making my choices for me. Thank you for making him SEE reason. OH what would I do without your wisdom of two years.-  
  
-Lexy.-  
  
-Shut it! I'm a grown woman I've been through hurricane Sonny before. I know what's going on, I'm awake in everything. I know how Carly works I was dealing with her long before you where. Here what I never liked Sonny always preempted my decision and that pissed me off.-  
  
-Then what Lexy! What? You gonna wait till he done with Carly what if he never is. She acting up now, what happens when she behaves?-  
  
  
  
Alexis looked at her as sure as she did when told Sonny that she still loved him.  
  
  
  
-I'll deal with it on my terms not yours or his or anybody else's. It's not my fault he doesn't love me, but I'm not going to hurt myself by trying not to love him. He will know that there is a woman, a GOOD woman out there that loves him for everything that he is. Unlike Brenda it's not flawed and conditional, unlike Carly it's not a struggle it's simple and true. When he gets tired of that he'll come to me, until then I will be his friend. YOU don't get to dictate.-  
  
-I'm sorry I was trying to protect my friend.-  
  
-Don't be. Now about leaving.-  
  
-Yeah I was thinking Greece or Paris. I've never been out of the Country.-  
  
-Billy.-  
  
-You need to get out of here Lexy your coming with me.-  
  
-I know I just said that I was a grown woman.-  
  
-I need you to help me Lexy.-  
  
  
  
Alexis became silent.  
  
  
  
-I'm not doing to good.-  
  
  
  
Alexis sat down.  
  
  
  
-It hurts a lot inside. I've been so busy protecting everyone I care about that I hadn't realized that even after my break down I'm fucking falling apart.-  
  
-Billy.-  
  
-I can't take this. Three years of this shit and her memories.-  
  
-I thought.-  
  
-I lied I didn't like the looks on people faces they all had hope.-  
  
-You been high lately.-  
  
-Couple times sense he raped me.-  
  
-How many?-  
  
-Three.-  
  
-For fuck sake Billy you should have told me. I knew this I'm fine business was bullshit! I should have known better.-  
  
-I just need to get away.-  
  
-I just need and I'll be fine. Anthem of the addict you tell Sonny.-  
  
-Lexy not with this shit hanging over our heads.-  
  
-Fuck lotta good it going to do you of if your high Billy. You tell Sonny let him deal with his own shit and Jason.-  
  
-NO!-  
  
-You think he doesn't know. You don't know Jason.-  
  
  
  
Billy began to cry.  
  
  
  
-Call him now.-  
  
  
  
Jason had move closer to PC at Billy request. He found that he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was back on drugs, he could tell by her actions. She stayed away from a lot of people until it wore off and then she pretended. One thing Billy didn't need was to fall into Elizabeth habits so he told Courtney that he had work she couldn't come to the cabin this for a while.  
  
  
  
Billy shows up there and he sat her down and they began to talk. Hours, days, weeks gone by. Billy was suffering the shakes, and throwing up, cold sweats and she looked like shit. Jason sat with her through it all, oh and she cried a lot. She cried about trying to kill herself she cried about being a hooker. She told Jason in gory detail about her time as a hooker things she did high she never wanted to do again. He didn't like those stories but telling someone made her feel better so he listened.   
  
  
  
Alexis came up the next week and she told them both about being clean. What being a whore was like then. Alexis had this look of horror on her face but she listened. She talked about being a dancer how that felt a whole lot cleaner even if it wasn't. She told Jason about the fantasy she had after dancing at his bachelor party. Alexis went home and she continued to clean up, three weeks passed and Billy was clean again. She was also spent tired of crying and talking. So she and Jason just sat in silence.  
  
  
  
Alexis needed to see Sonny.  
  
  
  
-Hi what's up?-  
  
-It's Billy.-  
  
-She finished cleaning up.-  
  
-How did you know?-  
  
-That break down was only the beginning.-  
  
-Um she told me things Sonny terrible things. I had to be strong for her, but I wanted.-  
  
  
  
Sonny pulled her into his arms.  
  
  
  
-She's just a kid.-  
  
-No Alexis that a women who because of her life is older and smarter then all of us. She'll survive and pull us along with her, she just needs us to help her from time to time. You did that.-  
  
  
  
She smiled the best she could and he resisted the urge to kiss her. He ran his thumb over her lips and sighed. Alexis smiled and back away.  
  
  
  
-I'm sorry Alexis.-  
  
-Don't be.-  
  
  
  
Carly had walked and watch what happened in silence.   
  
  
  
-Hello Carly. Goodbye Sonny.-  
  
-Alexis.-  
  
-So what did she want?-  
  
-To talk as usual. Where have you been?-  
  
-Working at the club.-  
  
  
  
Sonny frowned she was lying he called they hadn't seen her all day.  
  
  
  
-So where's Billy girl. Haven't seen her weeks.-  
  
-She been busy and I gave her the week off.-  
  
-That nice a relief from the chaos.-  
  
-Carly you okay?-  
  
-Yes, couldn't be better.-  
  
  
  
A sudden chill ran down Sonny. Billy was right he hadn't been paying attention. Carly had already gone to far, he knew cause she was too calm. If Jason where here he would have known, things suddenly became very clear to him like he'd been in a haze for the last year or even the months sense Jason died.  
  
  
  
-Carly you didn't go to the club I call where did you go?-  
  
-I did some unneeded shopping I didn't want you to get mad.-  
  
  
  
Sonny had to curb his need to say your lying.   
  
  
  
-Okay you didn't slip the guards did you?-  
  
-Only for an hour.-  
  
-Carly!-  
  
-I wont do it again promise. I'll bribe them.-  
  
  
  
She said jokingly. He didn't like the way she said that.  
  
  
  
-Carly.-  
  
-Kidding bye honey.-  
  
  
  
He watched her go then walked out. Johnny fallowed he dial his phone.  
  
  
  
-Hey Sonny what's up.-  
  
-Carly made her move and I think it's really bad.-  
  
-How bad?-  
  
-I don't know but I think two of our men where bribed.-  
  
-Okay I'll handle it.-  
  
  
  
Billy hung up the phone.  
  
  
  
-What did she do?-  
  
-I don't know but Sonny is worried. I have to go.-  
  
-You can't you not whole yet.-  
  
-Never have been this is going to have to do. Be ready.-  
  
-Yeah.-  
  
  
  
Billy didn't announce to anyone that she as back she moved around quietly asking simple questions. She didn't like what she heard, Carly had gone way to far to come back now.   
  
  
  
-Court.-  
  
-Where've you been?-  
  
-I needed a break Sonny gave me the week off.-  
  
-Carly gave me something and I thought I should talk to you before I flew off the handle.-  
  
  
  
It was a tape a good one of her and Jason together. Not in the sense the tape suggested but still. Billy began to see the pattern, while Carly was plotting she'd be distracted with Court and Sonny.   
  
  
  
-I feel off the wagon I clean up with Jason. I kept my hands to myself beside after what I told him I don't think he'd even want me.-  
  
-He always wants you. Are you telling me the truth completely?-  
  
-Yes.-  
  
-You where doing drugs?-  
  
-Yes.-  
  
-I'm sorry.-  
  
-Don't be .-  
  
-Why did she do this? How did she do this?-  
  
-Court fly to New York, shop visit and don't ask any more questions. I'll fix this I promise.-  
  
  
  
Courtney didn't question she did what she was told. Billy called Hayden and pushed up the meeting date.  
  
  
  
-You sure bout this darlin?-  
  
-Yes Hayden I am.-  
  
-Fine it's done. Anything for you darlin.-  
  
-Thanks Hayden.-  
  
  
  
Billy came home, Alexis was playing with Kristina.  
  
  
  
-You going with me to Greece Lexy?-  
  
-Yes.-  
  
-Really?-  
  
-Yes I want to. It will be good and Sonny will think about us seriously.-  
  
-Good, your gonna have to leave soon, the next two days.-  
  
-What happened?-  
  
-No one but me and you will know this, I didn't tell Courtney or Jason and I sure as hell won't tell Sonny until the meeting is over.-  
  
  
  
Alexis sat down and listened. Then she turned pale.  
  
  
  
[tbc]  
  
  
  
AN: For Cara Mia you posed good points I hope I addressed them. The Author. 


	15. Bitch

He felt good and nothing this good could be wrong. He also knew how to use his dick he was so deep inside her all she could do was moan. Not that Sonny wasn't good, oh Sonny could be very good in bed. This was different for a man in such control creative sex wasn't Sonny's cup of tea. Lorenzo on the other hand liked variety, shit the man was just nasty. He dressed well, acted refined, but he fucked.   
  
  
  
Carly liked the way he fucked her. She'd cum three times already and was on her way to her next. Her body ached and his hands were everywhere. Had it only been three weeks sense she came into his office got on her knee and started negotiations by sucking him off. They talked just like they did before but this was a new level. She effectively told him that he'd won.  
  
  
  
Billy watched she had his place bugged the day she found out about Carly and Lorenzo. Lexy was safe in Greece and Courtney in New York she watched for days gather information against them and their plans.  
  
  
  
Carly sat in his lap ringing him while he sucked on her left nipple. Billy had to admit the man knew what to do with his dick, some of the things he did to Carly where impressive. Carly gasped and then whaled, Lorenzo groaned and gasped.   
  
  
  
-Christ Carly.-  
  
-Hmm.-  
  
  
  
He feel back and Billy looked at Carly who was still straddling him. He smiled and put a hand on her hip. They where nasty to, they like to fuck, for Billy that was a plus in a man but in a woman like Carly it made her look like a whore. Billy had been watching for days unaffected, she'd seen more affecting porn on late night T.V. These two where pathetic, now Sonny and Alexis that was a different story. Even if she saw them as family the sheer sensual ness of the two of them together could affect anybody. Seeing them in that position wasn't porn it was an art film.  
  
  
  
Why was she thinking these things because every time she thought about it directly, all she could see was Sonny being arrested over their mutilated bodies and watching them fuck like animals was far better then that vision. She had set things in motion as they lay together Sonny was meeting with the families making his potion known and that Alcazar would soon be history.   
  
  
  
-So the meetings in three hours?-  
  
-Hmm, then your husband and all the rest will be a distant memory.-  
  
-You won't hurt Sonny will you?-  
  
  
  
She smiled at least not too much.  
  
  
  
-Alexis?-  
  
-Kill her for all I care.-  
  
-What about her child?-  
  
-Let the Quartermains have her better then that psycho.-  
  
  
  
Billy growled.  
  
  
  
-Bitch!-   
  
  
  
She had to control the urge to kill them herself. Her cell rang.  
  
  
  
-Sonny?-  
  
-It went fine the families agreed to black list Alcazar and leave him to the feds. You should have told me about Jason.-  
  
-I wanted it to be a surprise to them all.-  
  
-It was, they made threats but when they saw our strength was back they back down fast. Who else knew?-  
  
-Lexy and Court.-  
  
-Alexis.-  
  
-She made a promise and kept it so don't be mad.-  
  
-I wont she was protecting him. I can accept that. Where are you?-  
  
-Taking care of business you need to see something before you meet with Alcazar.-  
  
  
  
For Sonny is was a cross between relief and rage. Relief that he was free of Carly, his heart wasn't broken his mind wasn't stress he was free. Rage because this was how she chose to get her revenge. He was sure she believe that her action where justified and that pissed him off. Relief because he knew that seeing Alexis with him was hurting Carly. BUT rage because Carly knew that they would never go that far and she did. So he sat there and stewed in the darkness wondering if he slept with her after Alcazar had her. Jason and Billy stayed close.  
  
  
  
-Sonny?-  
  
  
  
Carly came in she couldn't wait to see the look on his face when the families told them about there meeting Lorenzo. He was watching TV from the sound of it porn she hoped it wasn't an attempt to get back together she couldn't stomach that. He was drinking. *Must be masturbating cause I won't give him any. My have the mighty have fallen*   
  
  
  
-Oh god Renzo!-  
  
  
  
Carly stopped in her tracks. She came around and there on the television was she and Lorenzo fucking like animals. She backed away towards the door. Sonny got up.  
  
  
  
-It was mistake one night.-  
  
-I got three weeks worth of tape.-  
  
-Sonny you can't believe that bitch it's made up.-  
  
  
  
*I got the date to the meeting Renzo.*   
  
  
  
Carly looked at the T.V. blinking looking for a way out.  
  
  
  
-Billy!-  
  
  
  
Billy and Jason came in.  
  
  
  
-Jas tell him she's lying.-  
  
  
  
*Morgan?*  
  
*I know where he is as long as he's safe he'll forgive me. We where friend before I loved Sonny.*  
  
  
  
Carly swallowed.  
  
  
  
-Jas?-  
  
-I don't want to hear it.-  
  
-Carly.-  
  
  
  
Billy said.  
  
  
  
-What?!-  
  
  
  
Billy punched her.  
  
  
  
-Let her see what they did to Alcazar.-  
  
-Then?-  
  
-Send her to her mother. Michael and Morgan stay with me.-  
  
-Your not going to kill her?-  
  
-No I want to be a man Alexis can love, killing her would make me the man Carly hates.-  
  
  
  
Billy took Carly away and sent her home.  
  
  
  
-What did he do to my daughter?-  
  
-Nothing, I hit her.-  
  
-Why Elizabeth?-  
  
-Billy. That was the only way she was going to leave alive. Your daughter betrayed her husband and not in her usual ways. She slept with Alcazar and told him Sonny's secretes.-  
  
-I doubt that.-  
  
-Three weeks of tape Bobby. The two of them screwing each other like animals here [handing her the tapes] enjoy the show. Tell her to start over without Sonny its over.-  
  
-Where my grandsons.-  
  
-With their father.-  
  
-I want them.-  
  
-Bobby you know how your daughter is you don't believe she betrayed Sonny.-  
  
-I think she made a mistake.-  
  
-Talking to the man and accidentally telling him something is a mistake. Fucking him for more then a month and telling him your husband's entire secret is betrayal don't dress it up cause its Carly. Watch the tapes it's not just the sex it's the sound in her voice. The way she talked about the people she loved. She maybe able to fix what's wrong with her but YOU can't blame Sonny not for this.-  
  
-Still defending him.-  
  
-Just telling the truth that's all I ever did.-  
  
-By the way, Luc Montgomery died this morning.-  
  
  
  
Billy stopped then kept going. Bobby put in the tapes and began to cry. Billy came back while Sonny was talking to Michael and Morgan about their mother being away.  
  
  
  
-She going to fight you with everything she has.-  
  
-I know she won't win.-  
  
-If only life was that simple.-  
  
-She going to say things that ARE true she going to use the truth against you in life and in court. It wont be nice cause she won't make it nice.-  
  
-I'll call Alexis.-  
  
-Call your brother.-  
  
-Why?-  
  
-Alexis took Krissy to Greece.-  
  
-What?-  
  
-You don't call her until this over. She'll be pissed at me but I think that what needed cause Carly will drag her name through the mud and I won't let her.-  
  
-Why would she?-  
  
  
  
Billy didn't want to tell him.  
  
  
  
-Fine call Alexis.-  
  
-Billy?-  
  
-Call her talk to her Sonny and then be sure.-  
  
  
  
Sonny dialed Alexis number.  
  
  
  
-Hello.-  
  
-Hey.-  
  
-So it's over?-  
  
-Not by a long shot Billy says she'll cause trouble I want you to represent me. Billy said not to call you, she said Carly would use it against me.-  
  
-I see and you want to know how?-  
  
-Yes.-  
  
-You know that I know you better then that.-  
  
-Oh so you meant the part where Carly would use Kristina against me. The part where she would tell everyone she was mine.-  
  
-Yes.-  
  
-We both know that's wrong.-  
  
-Sonny.-  
  
-Do you know what I want Alexis?-  
  
-No.-  
  
-I want an uncomplicated life. With my children and a women who has a moral code. One that doesn't include betrayal.-  
  
-I betrayed you Sonny.-  
  
-One that put her children first.-  
  
-Carly put her children first.-  
  
-One that actually know me better then she clams-  
  
-Brenda knows you better then she clams.-  
  
-One who's MORAL Code wouldn't allow her to use it against me.-  
  
-I used it against you.-  
  
-I just want to be happy.-  
  
-So do I.-  
  
-I just want you and my children.-  
  
-Sonny.-  
  
-All three of them.-  
  
  
  
Alexis was silent.  
  
  
  
-So do I, I'm coming home.-  
  
-Don't she won't use my daughter or her mother against me.-  
  
-Are you sure?-  
  
-No, I want you and Krissy home with me, Morgan and Michael but I can't have it that way. It's going to be a while.-  
  
-I'll be here.-  
  
  
  
Sonny hung up the phone and turned to find Billy watching him.  
  
  
  
-Glad to see you're not a complete asshole.-  
  
  
  
[tbc]  
  
  
  
AN: 


	16. Broken

Port Charles Court House.  
  
Courtney Matthews Morgan was angry at so many things. Okay she was really mad at Billy, had she not come to town then her husband wouldn't have questioned his marriage. But Billy did tell him to fix things with his wife. If Billy hadn't come to town then Carly would still be with her family. Still Carly was making Sonny miserable now it was all worse. Course to be honest Billy got the worst of this mess. She was the one who ended up beaten, raped and off the wagon. And in her defense she didn't want to stay in the first place Sonny and Jason forced her. Had she left it all could have ended much worse.   
  
  
  
Courtney didn't care. Her family was ruined and no matter how logical every nasty word she said to Billy would be in fact NASTY. Carly was her best friend and she did ask her to cut her some slack, the truth is Billy did drive Carly over the edge. But Billy stayed there and listened she heard the mean and hurtful things Courtney said all of PC did in that courtroom. Billy said nothing, Courtney didn't know weather or it was because she was being the bigger person or waiting for her to finish the bullshit spouting out of her. When she was done.  
  
  
  
-You finished? Good you Port Charles girls really get me you know that. You live in this perfect fantasy world where shit should be good all year round. You blame the wrong people for your fuck ups and you forgive to easy for my liking. I came here and told you from go I wasn't a push over, fuck over or saint. Yeah Court I fucked for money so did you, ain't a bitch here who out of sorts, uncomfortable, or on the streets. You each got some poor dumb shit fallowing them around like a puppy. Tell me Court where can I get myself one? You all act like that, even Elizabeth guess she was braver then you all cause she stopped living that lie. Bottom line shit happens, bad shit, good shit, so..so shit but it does happen. Bad shit happens to good people, good shit happens to bad people. You can't cry about them, all you can cry about is you. I didn't cry for Jason or you or Sonny I cried for me. ALL I give a SHIT about is me.-  
  
  
  
-What does that have to do with Carly?-  
  
  
  
-Exactly it ain't got anything to do with her. Just like the shit that happened to her ain't got nothing to do with me. She brought that on herself and I will be fucked if I let you or anybody else blame me for her bullshit. I understand your family's a mess, I didn't make that way so don't put me in that spot.-  
  
  
  
-So you don't care about us.-  
  
  
  
-No Court I do care if I didn't I would have left you when this bullshit started. What I'm saying is I can't be responsible for other peoples thoughts or actions. I can't change what people did or going to do. I can't do anything but be the beautiful badass bitch that I am. So you and Carly can take a flying fuck for I give a goddamn.-  
  
  
  
101  
  
  
  
She sat in her office going over paper work. The whole point was to stay where she landed and deal with her life. Three years ago she didn't even know the name of this town as she left it. Now she wished she didn't stop on her way to New York. Courtney had been a friend and Billy really wanted to cut her some slack. But Billy was a firm believer in not cutting slack for anyone.   
  
  
  
Jason stood in the door and watched her brood. He watches as she debated weather on not she was going to leave town. He didn't want her to but he knew she wanted to be with Alexis and Kristina. She wanted something more then being some guy's whore or enforcer. She just wanted to be and that meant leaving Port Charles. Jason then had to make it clear that she was still wanted.  
  
  
  
Jason closed the door behind him and locked turn of his cell phone. Billy looked at him with questioning eyes. He kissed her long and deep, filled with passion and need.  
  
  
  
-Jason.-  
  
  
  
He silenced her and pressed her against the desk. Before Billy could really say too much his hands where everywhere. Billy groaned as his mouth sucked on her nipple. Someone knocked on the door, Billy cursed and pushed on Jason he didn't stop.  
  
  
  
-Yeah ah what?-  
  
-Boss you okay.-  
  
  
  
Billy cursed Harry.  
  
  
  
-Go away I'm thinking.-  
  
-About what the state of life I need the books.-  
  
-Harry! Go away.-  
  
-Boss you having nooky in the office?-  
  
  
  
Jason snorted on her stomach as he opened her jeans. Billy smacked Jason in the head hard enough to gets an ouch. He back away rubbing his red ear, Billy grabbed the books, opened the door and gave the books to her manager.  
  
  
  
-Jackass.-  
  
-I love you too.-   
  
  
  
He made kissy face at her and she slammed the door. Billy turned around, Jason fully expecting her to send him home. She walked up to him ran her hand down his chest straight to his groin and squeezed. Jason gasped then groaned then looked at her this was long overdue and nothing about his was going to be gentle. They kissed hard a brutal tearing at each other clothes, Billy ran her tongue down his chest opening his jeans along the way and knelt in front of him.   
  
  
  
-Christ.-  
  
  
  
Billy took him in her mouth and began to suck and lick him like candy. Jason grabbed the edge of the desk and closed his eyes. He groaned deep in his throat and his body convulsed and he came. She stood up, stepped back and undressed Jason licked his lips. He was hard again and he and he wanted.   
  
  
  
-Don't take them off. I like the feeling of jeans on my thighs.-  
  
-Do you really?-  
  
-No one every asked what I liked and yes I do. Skin later jeans now.-  
  
  
  
Jason didn't reach he grab her lifting her up and impaling her.   
  
  
  
-Oh fuck!-  
  
  
  
Jason pressed her back to the wall and pumped into her hard. Billy could only gasped it felt so good. They continue until Billy groaned and arched her back, Jason continued to pump into as she road out her orgasm. He stopped letting her come down form it and then began to move again. She groaned out loud again as they began the dance.   
  
  
  
Jason walked over to the desk and sat in the chair, Billy took over and she began to move, biting her lower lip. It was slow and sensual they way she moved and Jason sat back and watched. Would it have been like this with Liz, he had no doubt in his mind, they groaned together.   
  
  
  
The floor was covered with the contents of her desk and their cloths the room was fill with the smell of sex. Deep groans of orgasm both apart and in unison. Now Billy lay on the desk with Jason between her thighs riding her hard sucking her nipple and squeeze and pinching the other. Billy's ankles are locked behind his naked back. All Billy could do was arch her back and meet his thrusts.  
  
  
  
Jason looked into her eyes as they both exploded. They lay like that breathing hard against each other. Billy loved how he felt, most of her Johns where hairy fat pigs. Jason was all lean muscle and smooth skin, he weight felt warm and safe. Unlike the John who's bodies felt like bricks covered in smelly fat. Billy held him tightly to her running her hand over his strong back. His head berried in her neck.   
  
  
  
Then the desk creaked. The looked up, then at each other, the corner leg broke and they crashed to the floor. They laughed and Billy grabbed her things and his and opened the door sticking her head out she looked around grabbing his hand.   
  
  
  
-Harry!-  
  
-What?-  
  
-The desk broke.-  
  
-I'm surprised it held out. I'll get ya a new one.-  
  
-Get one YOU like.-  
  
  
  
Harry was silent as he came down the hall all he could see was her messy short hair around the corner to the stairs to her apartment. She was glowing, he smiled.  
  
  
  
-Sure thing boss. You'd think since your apartment was so close you go up there and break shit.-  
  
-Jackass!-  
  
  
  
He smiled. When they got up stairs she found that it was clean, and furnished. She never had time to do that before she slept on an old mattress with sheets and cleaned out the enough junk to have a small kitchen. The place looked like a decorator got to it.   
  
  
  
-Harry.-  
  
  
  
Guess he didn't want her to be reminded of the things that happened here. So she and Jason spent the rest of the night together. Harry sent food and never asked about her companion. He was a good friend. Jason was sleeping, he was a light sleeper but she wore him out. She packed her things and slipped out. No goodbyes he knew what to do. If he wanted her and his marriage went south he knew where to find her. Billy got on the plane and said goodbye to Prot Charles.  
  
Alexis and Krissy meet her at the airport smiling and waving. She got her things and Alexis drove them to the house. Billy'd never seen anything like Greece she looked at her friend nicely tanned and glowing.  
  
  
  
-So how was it.-  
  
-Complete shit!-  
  
-Okay.-  
  
-Carly took Sonny to court as you may know. Carly claimed that he was cheating on her with get this not just you but me and oh Brenda during her brief stint here. She laid it on thick but the judge believed that actions speak louder then words. He got Morgan.-  
  
  
  
Alexis took that in she began to wonder how long it would be before he'd come for her. She had no doubt in her mind that he would come for her.   
  
  
  
-Lexy?-  
  
-Hmm.-  
  
-Fantasieslater.-  
  
-What did you do?-  
  
-Nothing.-  
  
-You lie.-  
  
-I slept with Jason.-  
  
-Billy-  
  
-I'm not perfect I never..-  
  
-Pretended to be perfect, I want, what I want, when I want it, and I mean to get it you all keep mistaking me for her and I'm not I don't have to control myself cause I'm not a good person.-  
  
  
  
Billy scowled at her.  
  
  
  
-If that were true you wouldn't feel guilty.-  
  
-I don't feel guilty.-  
  
-Yes you docause you know you should have waited until Jason was sure he didn't want to be with Courtney.-  
  
-Yeah there's that and..-  
  
-What? What?-  
  
-Um I don't think I'm in love with him.-  
  
-WHAT?-  
  
-He sexy god he's sexy and fuckable that a big plus fuckable but love. He knows what to do with his dick. AND-  
  
  
  
Alexis eyed her best friend.  
  
  
  
-Have you ever been in love?-  
  
-What course, sure, course.-  
  
-You haven't.-  
  
-It all seems so complicated and the way you all go on.-  
  
-Billy you are in love with Jason hard not to be. Men like him and Sonny and Jax they're just like that you fall in love with them.-  
  
-I'm not though not like you and Sonny.-  
  
-No one love is the same Billy. Think about it and when you see him again you know for sure.-  
  
-He let her go Alexis, he let her go for Court. What if I don't compare.-  
  
-Sonny let me go for Carly. I was never worry about weather I compared, I just believe he wasn't ready for my kind of my love. Now he is, don't compare just believe that when he's ready he'll come to you.-  
  
  
  
[tbc]  
  
  
  
AN: Don't know where I'm going from here but I hope your still with me. The Author. 


	17. Together

Greece was a beautiful adventure, but Alexis was going nuts. Port Charles was looking old and ragged he wanted to be in Greece. He had to learn the hard way what it took to care for a baby but Jason was there and soon he was old hat. Carly demanded he be the bigger person and let her see Morgan.  
  
  
  
-Hey baby boy how are you?-  
  
-He's been good. Went to the doctor to this morning?-  
  
-Is he okay?-  
  
-Yes usual check before a trip.-  
  
-Where to the islands?-  
  
-Greece.-  
  
-No your not.-  
  
-I have soul custody I can do what I want.-  
  
-My son will not be raised bye that psycho.-  
  
-That's the pot calling the kettle black isn't it? You don't get to decide and if you want to continue to see your son you will not give me trouble on this.-  
  
-No Sonny I'll tell Lorenzo.-  
  
-Carly do you really want to start this shit all over again? Ask your self do you want to put Michele through that? You've lost everything because you can't control yourself.-  
  
  
  
She was silent. It was like being slapped the thought her son in that woman arms. The thought of Sonny with her as well.  
  
  
  
-So you and her tighter and Morgan and Kristina suppose to play happy and perfect.-  
  
  
  
Sonny looked her.  
  
  
  
-I won't entertain that, your hurt cause you lost it all with a gamble that what happens when you gamble. We won't be gone long, Alexis doesn't even know where coming.-  
  
-Is Jason going?-  
  
-He may why?-  
  
-Billy there?-  
  
-If its not one thing its another.-  
  
-She your sister Sonny.-  
  
-I've learned the hard way people fall in love and out of love all the time.-  
  
-She's your sister where's your loyalty.-  
  
-I can only hope that she and Jason can fix this. If they can't I can only hope they find true love somewhere else.-  
  
-You expect me to believe this Buddhist Corinthos crap? Your pissed, but you won't hurt saint Billy or blame her for her part. She promised Court that she and Jason would stay away from each other. He fucked her before she left.-  
  
  
  
Sonny took it in. Now he knew why Billy left three weeks early.  
  
  
  
-I'll talk to Jason.-  
  
-That's what I thought.-  
  
-About coming with me.-  
  
-What?-  
  
-You and I know Jason better then that. He wouldn't have done that to Courtney if he didn't believe it was over. No matter what Courtney my have thought. I think the same thing happened to Elizabeth, she didn't take that well either. Women.-  
  
  
  
Carly looked ready to kill him. Sonny was on to her, she wanted him distracted before seeing Alexis, she knew he wouldn't go to Alexis unless his mind was completely on her. So he wouldn't let her get to him. He would resolve this with the people in question alone not with Carly around instigating fights. Jason came in and turned cold.  
  
  
  
-Hey Jase.-  
  
  
  
He just nodded, that hurt the most, Jason was her rock her anchor he could forgive her anything. That what made her see what she did was too much even for Jason.  
  
  
  
-Are you going with Sonny to Greece for Saint Billy?-  
  
-None of your business.-  
  
-You hurt your wife you remember her don't you.-  
  
-Yeah she's the blond right, Sonny sister.-  
  
  
  
Sonny tried not to snort. Billy must have given detailed lesson on sarcasm.  
  
  
  
-That's funny. She's hurting.-  
  
-I know she sent me away. She told me goodbye. She said it was over.-  
  
-She's hurting and you jump into bed with that whore.-  
  
-Okay time for you to go we're going to be late for the plane.-  
  
-Sonny.-  
  
-Give Alky my best. Bye.-  
  
  
  
Sonny put her on the elevator and stood there while the doors closed. He looked at a fuming Jason.  
  
  
  
-So. You and Billy?-  
  
-She just left. Not word I thought you where going to Greece not her.-  
  
-Where Alexis goes she goes she feels protective of her.-  
  
-Sonny.-  
  
-Jason she promised my sister that she wouldn't come between you and your marriage.-  
  
-She didn't-  
  
-Did have you wedding ring on?-  
  
-Yes but.-  
  
-Jason you know how you are about your word. She's the same you can' expect less.-  
  
-IT'S ALWAYS LIKE THIS!-  
  
  
  
Sonny blinked for the first time Jason Morgan was not in control. Morgan whaled at the fright, Sonny picked up his son and took him to his crib staying there until Morgan was asleep. He was sure neither he nor Jason was going to sleep. Jason had held a lot in including losing Elizabeth. He came back down and sat down as his friend paced.  
  
  
  
-Elizabeth was like.... peace, with Robin it was the firsts, for feeling of love, the first feeling of angst and worry, the first feelings of betrayal. It was all so hard and all I wanted was for it to be not hard but normal. Elizabeth was normal, peace but I so unsure of it. Courtney was passion and deep longing love. But still felt like something had passed me by. She didn't ask for much just that I don't lie to her. I did that for Courtney but not her. Elizabeth said she always felt like she got half of what people had to give like they where holding out for something better. Lucky, me, Zander... I just.-  
  
  
  
-Lost her?-  
  
-Let her go. I gave her half I didn't try and I didn't see. She got jerked around by so many and I was just one of them.-  
  
-Billy's Billy.-  
  
-Yeah but its like Liz's shadow remains. Like that same shit that kept us apart is doing it now I can't take this anymore.-  
  
-You could let it go.-  
  
-I did and even then I found my way back to her. Think about it, Robin, Carly, Courtney.-  
  
-Billy.-  
  
-I don't know what to do Sonny. I want everything that is Billy and what ever left of Elizabeth. I know what I want and I mean to get it.-  
  
-Good for you, but Jason she is my sister. We've got three hours before the plan leaves.-  
  
  
  
Jason nodded. Courtney waited what was this going to be about, more about how he and Billy are going to be together.  
  
  
  
-I'm sorry.-  
  
-For what running to her.-  
  
-I don't feel like I failed you.-  
  
-Oh really.-  
  
-I feel like I failed her on more then one occasion.-  
  
-And my pain's a chance to make it up?-  
  
-No, but if you want to see it that way.-  
  
-It's all on me, save it I've had that speech from Billy. You can't be responsible for anything or anybody but you? Bullshit.-  
  
-To be honest it completely true you can't change what anyone else does but you can only change you.-  
  
-What is with you people that good way of getting out of it isn't it?-  
  
-No. I slept with her that was wrong. I can't and wont take it back, I am sorry. That I can do, I can't however make you not mad at me anymore. That's YOUR choice.-  
  
-And Billy? What about her actions the she did to Carly?-  
  
-She didn't do anything and you know it.-  
  
-She set out to destroy Carly and my family.-  
  
-Build another one, this time try not to base it on lies and false hope.-  
  
-False... you son of a bitch.-  
  
-I don't want to fight I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I can't do anything else.-  
  
-You can be my husband keep your promise to me.-  
  
-No I can't and you know it.-  
  
-Then go Jason just go.-  
  
-Good bye Courtney.-  
  
  
  
She couldn't believe he was going to do this walking away from her like this. He couldn't he knew it was wrong, all he had to do was turn around and rebuild but it would always be there. He slept with Billy could she deal with that? No she couldn't and she didn't half to Billy taught her that much.  
  
  
  
They sat on the plane in silence, Jason had told him about the conversation with Courtney. Sonny could only hope that his sister took Jason words to heart. He watch Morgan sleep and thought about Alexis there was so much to say before they even do things she couldn't say and things she couldn't do.   
  
  
  
Alexis had lied to him and she knew how lying would make him angry but he did things that put her in that position, and her child came first. Kristina's dead, his daughter near death all do to the name Alcazar. They would say what they didn't when they hated each other when seeing their way back to each other was inconceivable.  
  
  
  
Sonny looked out over the crowd as he and Jason made there way through customs. Billy stood smiling at the exit, Jason kissed her soundly it surprised her.   
  
  
  
-Where Alexis?-  
  
-She doesn't know your coming I didn't tell her.-  
  
-Why?-  
  
-Don't know same reason you didn't tell me about Jason.-  
  
  
  
Jason looked at her.   
  
  
  
-Fine drop me off at her place we need time alone and its obvious you two do as well.-  
  
  
  
It was nice flat big a spacious Sonny looked around as Morgan slept quietly in his sister's room. He heard the door open and the padding of little feet. His one-year-old daughter stopped short and stared at him. He smiled and bent down she back away and turned.  
  
  
  
-Mama!-  
  
-What is it Kristina?- Alexis said picking up her baby girl.  
  
-Ma.-  
  
-Ma? Man?-  
  
-More like Daddy.-  
  
  
  
Alexis almost drop her daughter, he was here Sonny was standing in front of her and their daughter.  
  
  
  
-Alexis you in there?-  
  
-Yes Sonny. Kristina this is Dada, dada Krissy.-  
  
-Dada?-  
  
-Yes nina, I'm your papi.-  
  
  
  
[tbc]  
  
  
  
AN: Its coming Cara its coming. The Author. 


	18. Shadows

She was quite.   
  
He was quite.  
  
What could they say?  
  
  
  
-Sonny.-  
  
-You lied to me you of all people Alexis.-  
  
-You hurt me what did you expect me to do?-  
  
-Tell me the truth.- Sonny said.  
  
-You changed right before my eyes. You turned into the man everyone said you where. I blinded myself to that truth.-  
  
-That hasn't changed.-  
  
-I know the difference here is I've grown up a bit. I'm a bit more Cassadine. Considering the things I've done for my baby.-  
  
-So now that you have blood on your hands you can relate? I didn't want that Alexis.-  
  
-That wasn't your choice.-  
  
-If I had known then maybe none of this would have happen.-  
  
-Look at me Sonny.-  
  
  
  
He did.  
  
  
  
-I'm a grown women have been for a while now. I knew what I was getting into with you and Alcazar and everything else I grew up in the Cassadine house.-  
  
-That not an excuse!-  
  
-What do you want!? What do you want me to say? Bottom line she was all that mattered after... and I did what I had to for her.-  
  
-After what Alexis?-  
  
-Sonny.-  
  
-After I went back to Carly. You should have told me.-  
  
-And WHAT you loved Carly nothing was going to change that, better you think it was mistake then having you felling sorry for the women who loved you and you didn't love me back.-  
  
-You came to me for help and I turned you away.-  
  
-I used your trust against you.-  
  
-I got your sister killed and walked away when you needed me.-  
  
-I set Brenda and Jason up.-  
  
-I left you to deal with all that pain and Kristina sickness alone. I brought Carly to your sister's funeral when you just needed me. I never said anything about what happened it was, I'm with Carly now deal with it.-  
  
-I did and I still am. Remember what I told you?-  
  
-Yes.-  
  
-I love you. I loved you then and now, but you don't come first anymore my little girl does. The best part is you gave her to me. If you never gave me anything else that all I want from you. She is the time we spent together the friendship and bond we had.-  
  
-So you don't want anything else.-  
  
-Oh god Sonny I will always want you.-  
  
  
  
He was waiting for the but. He could tell she was waiting for his wrath the anger he was known for, Alexis took the brunt of it better then most did.  
  
  
  
-But?-  
  
-But what Sonny this isn't about me.-  
  
-Funny I thought it was.-  
  
-YOU let me go. YOU went back to her. NOT one day after US happened.-  
  
  
  
Now she was getting mad.  
  
  
  
-I know I said I was strong for not having you there. BUT I'm pissed that I meant so little to you then. I know I said I needed someone to blame. BUT I'm pissed that you didn't care or love ME enough to stop that thought in my head.-  
  
-Alexis.-  
  
-Yeah go for it! Say it Sonny! I kept your child way from you. You deserved it.-  
  
-She wasn't even pregnant then Alexis?-  
  
-Yeah how long did that last. Not days after, not days after Sonny, you son of a bitch!-  
  
  
  
He blinked she was mad and so was he.  
  
  
  
-SO what you don't want me now.-  
  
-NO you jackass I will always want you! I want you now I wanted you then I just don't like that fact that you don't want me.-  
  
-Don't tell me how I feel.-  
  
-HOW! How did you feel then? What was it that let you crawl into bed with me Sonny a STRONG attraction? Cause it sure as shit wasn't love! If it was you would have thought twice about what she did!-  
  
-I felt... affection.-  
  
  
  
Alexis snorted she wanted to slap him so hard his teeth raddled.  
  
  
  
-Now I'm falling in love...-  
  
-With your daughter!-  
  
-No dammit her mother. Carly crawled from on man to another you did it all alone. Faced Alcazar alone and everything else alone, I hate that you had to do that by yourself. That you lost Kristina that I did what I did.-  
  
  
  
Alexis sighed.  
  
  
  
-Alexis I'm asking for a second chance to make things with us right. To be a father to my children all those things I said over the phone. I know your hurt and mad, so am I and we ignored that with this whole Carly, Alcazar thing but here we are putting it all out in the open.-  
  
  
  
She looked at him.  
  
  
  
-Can you deal with my betrayal?-  
  
-I've learned to deal with a lot while married to her. Yes I can deal with it I betrayed you to can you deal with that?-  
  
-Yes Sonny.-  
  
  
  
She looked in to his brown eyes and sighed.  
  
  
  
-What wrong now?-  
  
-I don't know I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop.-  
  
-Alexis we waited longer then Carly did, let just be with each other and our children.-  
  
-How'd she take it?-  
  
-The usual.-  
  
-I see.-  
  
-Doesn't matter.-  
  
-Doesn't it?-  
  
-No cause that parts over, now's us.-  
  
  
  
They sat in the café barely said two words to each other. They walked in silence and ate in silence hoping Sonny and Alexis would call, both knew the couple had a lot to talk about and even more to do. Now they just sat drinking coffee and watching the sun go down. Billy didn't know what to say or how to say it. She didn't expect him to come, she didn't expect him to choose her at all. All Courtney had to do was cry and that's it nice sexual experience.  
  
  
  
Jason watched her carefully she was thinking hard about them it was clear she hadn't expected him to show up at all. But he did and he was sure she didn't know how to deal with that.  
  
  
  
-I can't take this anymore Billy.- Jason said.  
  
-I know but you must admit it's funny.- She said.  
  
-What?- He asked.  
  
-You being here.-  
  
-Why?-  
  
-Nobody chose me Jason, nobody wants a ex-hooker, drug addict, rape victim.-  
  
-That's an excuse.- he said.  
  
-Is it?-  
  
-Yes.- he said.  
  
  
  
She studied him.  
  
  
  
-Your surprised to be here to aren't you?- she asked.  
  
-Not really.- He said.  
  
-Yes you are.-  
  
-Would you like me to be?-  
  
  
  
She blinked.  
  
  
  
-Would that make it better for you do deal with that fact that I'm here?-  
  
-No.- she answered.  
  
-Then no I'm not surprised I frustrated.- Jason admitted.  
  
-Bout?-  
  
-Us.-  
  
-Oh.-  
  
-Billy, Elizabeth and I never seem to have the right timing. Always off, always something coming between US. I now realized we let it. Because we let that something ruin what we ourselves weren't sure about I'm not going to let it happen again. I ended my marriage for this, us.-  
  
-You did?- she was surprised.  
  
-Yes.-  
  
-Jason I'm four years old, right I've never BEEN in love I don't know what it is, all I get form HER is pain.-  
  
- Someone had to teach me what love was Billy. I think I can teach you.-  
  
  
  
She looked at him.  
  
  
  
-Will you let me?-  
  
  
  
Did she really want to know. In Vegas you learn there is shit you can do without in order to live. Love was at the top of the list, but she wasn't in Vegas any more.  
  
  
  
-Yeah why the hell not.-  
  
  
  
Jason laughed at that one.  
  
  
  
-Lets go home I'm tired we've been busy all day.  
  
  
  
Apartment  
  
  
  
He felt better then anything she'd felt in a while and she wouldn't lie about that. Kissing the man was an event, he devoured her every time. Like he was eating her alive, he backed her into the bedroom clothes lost along the way. Krissy and Morgan where asleep and they had the night all to themselves. Alexis sighed then gasped when Sonny tasted her wetness.   
  
  
  
-So ready for me?-  
  
-Always.- She gasped out.  
  
  
  
He smiled and licked her heat, she mewed and moaned.   
  
  
  
-Sonny please now.-  
  
  
  
He didn't stop is onslaught until she cried out in a horse spent cry. He didn't give her time to come down he was inside her instantly gritting his teeth as she came round him a second time. He held on and as she began to come down he moved.   
  
  
  
Alexis was on fire and Sonny wasn't letting her come down from her high. He kept her at the peak and wouldn't stop. For him she was a heighly sexual creature. The attraction was the way she hid it under her suites and attitude. For it was the game she played and he always enjoyed that.   
  
  
  
Women like Carly and Brenda where a dime a dozen rich men get the models or the ex-anything. But the refine-educated women with morals tend to pass that up for her intellectual match. He presses his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes as she licked her lips. It came on slowly and rolled through them both like thunder.   
  
  
  
The night they conceived their daughter was nothing like that. Perhaps it was the wait, the disconnection the emotions between them, either way it was at an end like their separation. Sonny rolled away from Alexis and pulled her under his chin. She was asleep in seconds from the bed he could see the cribs. He sighed softly his children, so long ago he never believed he'd have children today he had three whom he would die for.   
  
  
  
Today he had a woman who was his match and equal in every way. Today Sonny was whole, how long it lasted he didn't know but as long as its forever he didn't much care. The sun came up to Kristina calling for her mommy. Sonny got up and went to her crib.  
  
  
  
-Shh little one mommy and your brother need their rest. How about we make them breakfast.-  
  
  
  
Kristina smiled and nodded. Alexis woaked to Morgan fussing, she got up a noticed Sonny and Kristina gone she picked up the baby boy and took him to the kitchen she tried not to laugh. Sonny and Kristina where cover in powder and egg. They notice her and Morgan.  
  
  
  
-What happened?-  
  
-My little girl like her mother she doesn't like to cook.-  
  
-I could have told you that. Let switch, better yet you two get clean up and we'll clean the kitchen and then you start over okay. It's still early.-  
  
  
  
Sonny and Kristina splashed water and laughed while Alexis rocked and tickled Morgan the kitchen was clean the four where well on the way to breakfast on the balcony. Alexis noticed Jason and Billy coming of the road. She waved to them to come up, the six sat and ate and talked.   
  
  
  
Billy sighed content, Elizabeth restless soul had some where in the night with Jason found peace the people she'd come to love had found peace to. She couldn't ask for more, Billy felt like the shadow Elizabeth cast over her was gone. She smiled at Jason.  
  
  
  
-What?-  
  
-Nothing just good.-  
  
  
  
[end]  
  
  
  
AN: Wow what a strange Journey thanks for sticking it out with me. I really like Billy one of best characters. Maybe not better then Lizzi but she comes in a close second. The Author.  
  
P.S Its not over. 


End file.
